Art of loneliness
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: Deidara has been mocked most of his life so he was home schooled and learnt not to trust those who would not understand him. Soon he meets someone who seems trustworthy and does start to open up to him. Will he regret it? SasoDei. Yaoi.
1. No Choice

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter one**

"But mom..." a blond haired boy whined, long and loudly.

"No but's young man your going and your going to have a fun time" the taller and older blond of the two put her lightly tanned fingers on her slender hips.

"But I don't know anyone, un! I've barely been outside this house!" he crossed his arms over his chest, almost glaring at his mother but held a begging pout. Ruining the affect of the dark glare.

"That's why Dei-chan. Me and your father what you to start going to school, that way you'll be happier" she finished it with a large soft grin.

Deidara sighed deeply and uncrossed his arms "Fine, when is it?"

--

When the blond finished his talk with his mother, he retreated upstairs to take a quick shower and get ready.

He grinned when a brilliant, in his eyes, idea occurred to him.

As he was fine with having no friends, he was going to scare the crap out of everyone. It's not that he didn't want friends, he longed for a friend for years but when he finally got close to someone they found out his secret, whether on purpose or by accident, they were still freaked out and choose never to utter a word to him ever again other than the occasional insult. Such as "freak" or "pathetic loser", it all depended if their 'real' friends where around.

Shaking his head Deidara wandered over to his dresser looking for the _perfect _outfit.

His eyes lit up when he found said outfit. Oh he was gonna scare everyone. Not just with his outfit, he planned to have a badass attitude too.

--

"Come on Deidara! Were going to be late if you don't hurry up!" his _father _bellowed up the stairs.

The blond smirked at his appearance and scowled at the man shouting up to him, _'As if I'm going take orders from you! You stuck up jackass, un'_

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" he shouted back just as loud before stomping carefully but angrily down into the front room.

"Are you all ready Dei-chan?" his mother asked him as she emerged from the kitchen with her hands searching through her purse.

"As I'll ever be, un" he mumbled and pressed his back against the wall.

"Good," she said, still not looking up "Oh there they are, okay let's go" she exclaimed happily, pulling out the car keys then for the first time her eyes fell upon her son and his outfit.

"Um.. Deidara, honey, what are you wearing?" she barely managed to speak so she forced it out.

He smirked inwardly. His mother wasn't easy to shock but this did it. He was sure gonna have fun.

The youngest blond was currently wearing black petal pushers with a crimson dragon embroider on his left leg, fishnets covering both his legs, ankle leather boots with spikes around the heels. His torso was covered with a short sleeved black top and the words "Art is a bang, yeah!" were spread across it in blood red writing. From his elbow down he wore red striped fingerless gloves with a black skull printed where both of his wrists were. Finally he wore black lipstick; eye shadow and thick eyeliner under his crystal blue eye, making his face look unnaturally pale. His bangs still covering his left eye and some tied up at the back of his head, like always.

"Why is something wrong mother, yeah?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Er.. no of course not Dei-chan," she smiled brightly covering her confusion. Deidara figured his mum wouldn't say anything she just wants him to be _happy_. What ever that meant.

"Okay then let's get going, un" his voice was laced with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay then" since no one looked like they were going to move, Deidara pushed himself forward and walked calmly to the front door. Leaving it open as he went to the blue car parked outside.

--

Deidara cranked up one of his CD's that he left in the car a while ago and sang along quietly. Other than that the drive was quiet and uneventfully.

"Were here" his mother announced over the rather loud pounding beats of the music.

"Whatever" her son murmured, unbuckling his seat beat and exiting the car.

As the three walked down a small path towards a wooden door, Deidara found his fingernails very interesting. The sound of music that was seriously outdated and the small chorus of adults laughing caught his attention.

"Who lives here, un?" he asked quietly, almost whispering it.

"Some old friends, they just moved back Konoha. So I thought we should pay them a visit"

"Do I know them?" he asked again but louder.

"You were too young to remember but you got along with their son. Expect when you bit him," she frowned at the memory, though the blond chuckled.

"Go baby me, un!" he exclaimed in a cheery tone.

"His parents weren't very impressed," she tried to sound a little angry but failed and giggled softly "but he didn't care. He threw his dummy at you and continued playing with the Lego blocks"

"Still.." the two smiled at each other for a while and jumped when the wooden door opened in front of them.

"Oh I knew it was you! I've never met anyone louder than you lot!" Deidara was puzzled from the moment the lady appeared. She was not as young as his mother made her out to be. She had grey-purplish hair with a bun on top of her head and a dark headband over some of her forehead. She was also wearing a dark, probably thin, dress type of robe.

"Oh hey Chiyo-sama! Where is everyone?" she asked. She knew of the incident that had taken place a year after they moved.

"Their out back," the old woman lay her dark eyed gaze upon Deidara "And who's this little guy? Akane he's so handsome. You do good work" the adults shared a laugh where as "the little guy" frowned and glared at nothing in particular.

"Why thank you," she giggled, more to herself, then faced her husband "Oh and this is Daisuke, my newest and hopefully last husband"

"I've heard so much about you over the phone you sound like a wonderful young man" Chiyo complimented and shook his hand.

"Well shall we get inside and get this party started?" again the adults laughed at Daisuke's joke.

Deidara growled softly at the mans back _'It wasn't even funny you... tengu! Un!'_

He reluctantly followed the adults out to what he assumed to be a back garden.

He's eyes widened when he saw a pool. Why would an old lady need or want a pool? Then he remembered that there was a son, grandson or something living here as well. _'God,' _he thought bitterly _'Must be a spoiled brat, great'_

"Where's your little grandson Chiyo-sama?" Deidara's mother asked as they approached some tables "I think someone's lonely" she laughed and poked her son with her elbow.

"I think he's upstairs. I'll call him down in a moment; let me show you around first. It's a stunning house" she chimed happily.

"You coming Dei-chan?" said blond shook his head.

"As exciting as it sounds I'm going to stay out here, yeah" he crossed his arms.

"Okay sweetheart see you in a bit," she moved to kiss her sons forehead but he moved back "Oh sorry "No kissing me in public" right?" she smiled and patted his head instead before wandering off with the old woman and tengu. _'It does sort of suit him, un'_

He chuckled to himself and decided to sit on the opposite side of the pool on the steps.

A deep sigh escaped as he leaned back, earning a few cracks from his back, he relaxed and let the warm summer sun beat down on him.

"Why didn't I bring something to do, un? It's so boring here! And I've only been here for five minutes yeah!" he mumbled angrily and proceeded to lie down on the concrete.

"Hey give that back!" his thoughts were abruptly broken when he heard a feminine voice scream.

"Nu uh! You've got to get it back!" Deidara jerked his head towards a gate near him, where there was apparently a car park.

"Calm down you two or I'll call up your parents and get them to take you home" another female voice threatened.

"Fine" the masculine voice mumbled slightly then a dull thud was heard.

"That wasn't nice Naruto!"

Deidara watched as six people walked through the gate. Two females and four males.

The two adults of the group scanned the area but spotted no one. Only Deidara.

"Hi there!" the only blond in the bunch cried out happily "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you? You one of Sasuke or Itachi's _emo_ friends?" the one called Naruto laughed loudly at his joke.

"Shut it Naruto!" the pink haired girl pushed his arm rather hard before looking back at the now sitting blond "Isn't it obvious that you're making her uncomfortable"

Deidara's eyebrow twitched. However he calmly stood to his feet and dusted invisible dirt from his knees then cleared his throat.

"I. am. guy. un!" his voice getting louder with each word.

He made sure to mumble "Bitch" before walking over to a wall beside the pool.

"Oh my god! You got told Sakura!" the loud mouth blond yelled.

_'He sounds a bit like I used to be when I was younger, yeah' _Deidara mused as he gazed into the blue water.

"Chiyo-baa? Where the hell are you?!" a frustrated looking red head asked as he walked through the wooden door Deidara came through earlier.

"Have any of you seen her?" he directed his question to either the strange group now by the tables or Deidara. Probably both.

When the parents of the group shook their heads Deidara sighed.

"Inside, giving my mum a tour or something, yeah" he spoke barely above a whisper but the red head still heard him and nodded in thanks before disappearing back through the door, only to come back moments later with a few plastic bags then disappeared into the house.

"Wonder what he's up too, un?" he pondered for a while but his thoughts drifted to anything and everything.

"Ne, Dei-chan. You hungry?" he looked up at his mother and shook his head. He noticed that Chiyo was greeting the new arrivals, and more that appeared shortly after.

"Na, I'm okay"

"You sure? There's a lot of food, looks tasty" his mother knew how much he liked food, and trying new kinds. But still he resisted.

"Okay but there just through there if you change your mind, honey" she pointed to an open glass door leading into what looked like a dining room where a table was set up. Why didn't he notice before?

"Oh and Chiyo-sama found her grandson. He was out but he's back now and Chiyo-sama said he's eager to met you" he rolled his eyes at his mothers grinning face.

"I'll just go get him okay? Then you can finally make a trustworthy friend" her smile never faltered as she turned and started to go over to the growing group in the corner.

"Fan-bloody-tasic, un" he really just wanted to go home and play some random games on his computer. And there was no chance that it was going to happen any time soon.

He sighed when his mother returned with a boy, though he couldn't see much as he was right behind her.

"Okay this is my son Deidara, Deidara this is Chiyo-sama's grandson," she paused to move out of the way so he could see a handsome teenager with a dark aura surrounding him and flaming red hair adoring his face, much like the guy from earlier. Wait it **was **the guy from earlier. He mentally slapped his head, man he could be dense at times.

* * *

Before I forget tengu means _long-nosed goblin_. It's the best thing I could come up with. 

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the opening chapter! I love Sasori and Deidara to pieces; it's unfair what Kishimoto-sama did to them. And not to mention they are so kawaii together!

I don't know why I started this story but I like it and it's kinda based off what I did a few days ago. I dressed up as a super emo and went to my mums friends house warming party where she called me emo-goth or something and that I would probably be going through a _stage _she can be weird but it was so funny! I'm pretty sure I scared some of her friends and her sons who are total chavs; all in all it was a pretty successful day!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

-Emo


	2. Drinking

**Art of loneliness **

**Chapter two**

"Sasori"

Deidara flashed a small smile at the red head. _'Scorpion huh? Interesting... un'_

"Chiyo-sama said that you should stay with Sasori and learn a bit more about each other. Wouldn't that be nice, ne Dei-chan?" before Deidara could do or say anything his mother kissed his forehead and disappeared to the other side of the pool.

"She drives me nuts, un" he mumbled furiously under his breath.

"Bet she's more tolerable than Chiyo-baa" the two shared a small laugh but it was soon replaced by an awkward silence.

"So.. un, where are your parents?" Deidara asked curiously but spoke softly.

"They died a few years ago..." Deidara breathed an almost silent _'oh'_ sound "It's okay I'm over it. Everyone has to die sometime, right?"

"Well I lost my father too but I was too young to remember him, all I have is pictures and old family films, yeah" the two teens sighed as another but shorter silence followed.

"Er... so who's that guy with your mum?" Sasori pointed over to his idiot step father who was currently draping his arm around her and kissing her neck.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the sight "That is my step father, I don't get why my mum likes him he's a total jerk, un! To me at least"

"I'm going inside. Are you going to come too?"

"Why not, it's got to be better than watching those idiots over there, un" he motioned to still growing group by the tables.

"Come on then" Sasori said blankly as he started walking around the pool and inside.

"Oh coming!" he rose to his feet and walked slowly towards Sasori who stopped at the tables.

When he caught up another teen was standing by Sasori's side. He had long dark raven colored hair which was tied back by a dark hair tie. He was dressed in completely black clothing like Deidara but he only wore black.

"This is Deidara. Deidara this is Itachi, Uchiha Itachi"

"Nice to meet you, yeah" the young blond held out his hand to shake the older teens, or so he thought because he was taller than himself, but he only stared at it so Deidara slowly retreated his hand.

"Let's go already" Itachi said dully as he started to walk inside.

Deidara followed silently as he was lead up the stairs and into what he assumed to be was Sasori's bedroom. It was surprisingly tidy since he just moved back; maybe he was fast at unpacking and cleaning up unlike himself.

Itachi sat down on a chair in front of Sasori's desk. Sasori took a seat on his bed and proceeded to read a magazine that was previously lying on his bedside table.

"Are you just going to stand there? Brat" Deidara's visible eye twitched at the nickname the red head involuntary decided to give him.

"What did you just call me, yeah!! You-" the blond stopped in mid sentence when he heard someone shouting Sasori's name.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he reluctantly stood up and took two short strides to his window, magazine in hand.

"What Chiyo-baa?"

"Another friend of yours is here, come down and get him!"

"Fine" he sighed again before tossing the magazine on his bed and disappearing out the door.

Deidara groaned to himself when he realized that Sasori insulted him and he didn't get to insult him back. Ah well. He was trying to being 'emo' and he shouldn't let something stupid like that annoy him. But it did bother him, a lot. He was only used to playful insults from his mother.

"Why are you even here?" the blond nearly jumped out of his skin when the raven haired teen in the corner spoke up.

"N.. nani?" he blinked and ruffled his blond bangs after a moment.

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance "Why are you here?"

"Oh..." Deidara felt like slapping himself, he was being a total baka "My mum knew Sasori's parents, un" he muttered after he regained his posture and sat down on the floor, with his back resting on the side of Sasori's bed.

"Hey Itachi-san! Long time no see!" the person who spoke was grinning like a manic and it scared Deidara.

"You were out with me last night, baka" Itachi closed his eyes momentarily then focused on a pencil on Sasori's desk instead of his idiotic friend.

"Eh, whatever I'm just gonna-- hey, who's this?" he asked as he approached the blond, towering over him and bearing his strange, slightly pointed teeth.

"..." he was silent for a few moments as he took in the new arrivals features and... well his breath, which smelt quite strongly of sake. Though he didn't look drunk or act the part, he was still probably drinking before he arrived. The teen in his face had a small blue shine to his skin and a blue tint to his hair color but other than that he looked fairly normal, normal clothes, shoes however he possibly wasn't normal himself. No one can be normal and he was most likely as far away from normal as possible.

"Er.. I'm Deidara, yeah" he said quickly as he had forgotten that the teenager was standing there.

"Well nice to meet you Deidara, I'm Kisame" he grinned again. Deidara still didn't like it; it made him feel very uncomfortable and insecure.

"Where are you from kid? Never seen you around before, just moved?" the newly named Kisame said with a look of slight un-interest as he sat on the edge of the bed, near Sasori's feet. Who lay back down when the two were introducing themselves.

"No. Been here all my life" Kisame frowned.

"Why haven't I seen you around then?"

"I've never really been outside my house, un" this gained all three of the teens attention.

"Why not? Are you one of those people that just never leave their house?" Kisame asked, suddenly very interested now.

"No I'm not. I have gone outside but most of my life I've been home schooled because when I was younger I told my closest friend my biggest secret and they instantly rejected me, calling me a freak and whatever else they could come up with. I just shut myself off from the world and haven't had any friends since, not that I want any, yeah" his right eye narrowed as he glared at a certain spot on the floor. Remembering a bad memory is never easy.

"Really? But everyone has friends, even Itachi-san does" the dark blued haired teenager chuckled and proceed to laugh nervously when he felt his friends glare on his back.

"But I don't want any, they always stab you in the back" Deidara mumbled a small '_yeah' _before turning his back, facing away from the group of friends. Sure he tried to be nice, and it was genuine, he just didn't want to be around anyone for too long incase they found out and shunned him like many have done before. He just couldn't go through it again.

--

_A small 7 year old blond boy hurriedly walked down the street, looking around every few moments, as if he was avoiding something. Or someone. _

_"There he is!" _

_The boy flinched before running as fast as he could to get away from the group of boys that appeared in front of him. _

_"You won't get away this time freak!" the 'leader' of the group pulled roughly on the lone boy's ponytail, ripping out a few strands. _

_"Ow!" tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to cry. _

_"Aw, is the weirdo with no friends gonna cry?" he said in a mocking tone. _

_He didn't speak even when his ponytail was yanked harder. _

_'I'm not a freak, I'm not a freak' he kept saying over and over in his mind, praying it was true and that he could be left alone..._

_--_

"Um.. you okay kid?" Kisame asked in a low voice, almost whispering.

Deidara sniffed quietly and nodded his head.

All heads turn to look at the door when a sudden, sharp knock was heard.

"Oh no.." Deidara muttered, he knew that knock far too well. He rubbed his eye quickly and looked up at the door in time to see his step father come in.

"Hey there boys, can I borrow Deidara for a second?" he flicked some of his light brown locks behind his ear though it wasn't long enough to stay there.

Sasori shrugged in answer and moodily turned a page in his Kerrang magazine.

The blond moved his bang so it covered more of his face then decided to slowly shuffle out the room; Daisuke closed the door after him.

--

"So what do you say Itachi-san? He seems okay, he probably needs it more than we do" the tall man argued to his raven haired friend.

"Whatever" was the only response he got.

He turned to his other friend who was pretending to be entranced by his magazine.

"And you Sasori? You've been unnaturally quiet. Normally you're telling someone to shut their face" the red head smirked slightly, he found that telling someone to 'Shut their fucking face' was incredibly entertaining even though he didn't show it or even admit to it.

"I don't care but Chiyo-baa would most likely moan if I ignored the brat" Kisame took that as a yes. So it was decided.

He couldn't wait to tell the kid, as he had nicknamed him.

--

Deidara sighed as he slipped back into the room. He was told that he only had an hour left as his mother wasn't feeling well and Daisuke insisted that he should bring her home. So of course he had to go with them. They just arrived though, why didn't she say something before and just stop them going altogether. Oh right... she wanted to see Chiyo again and was too excited to say anything.

"Oh hey kid. What did he want?" Kisame asked calmly as he adjusted his position on Sasori's bed.

"My mum's not feeling well so were leaving in an hour, yeah" he sighed deeply, though he wasn't really upset or anything he still wanted to go home.

"Why don't you just stay then? Let them go" Deidara just shrugged at the blue skinned teen's suggestion.

"I don't know," he paused for a moment to think of the right words "I want to go home as well, un"

"Don't you like us or something?" he plastered a fake sad look to his normally grinning face.

"Don't make me answer that..."

"Oh right. Well we came to a decision kid," he announced. Obviously trying to making it sound very important, but it probably wasn't.

"And what is it about, un?" he asked with a blunt tone to his voice, trying to get it over and done with.

"We decided," he looked at his friends who stared blankly at him "Well I decided, that you can hang around with us if you want. We understand if you don't want to but here's Sasori's cell number just incase, he's the only one that actually answers his phone so it's better I giver you his number" he said matter-of-factly and handed Deidara a small slip of paper with eleven numbers on it.

"I think you already know the answer" he said with a rather cold voice.

"Just think it over you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he smiled a bit as a light bulb seemed to flash above his head "Hey how about you act like your normal self, that is until you have to go, and if you have fun then call Sasori. Sound fair?"

Deidara's face surprisingly broke out in a large smile "Yeah!"

All three of the teen's eyebrows seemed to twitch.

"Got anything in mind, yeah?" the now blond ball of sunshine asked excitedly.

"We do have something in mind..." Kisame snickered and watched as Sasori pulled a bag, that he was carrying earlier, out from under the bed.

--

"Say goodbye to your friends Dei-chan" his mother said cheerily as they were guided to their car by Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and of course Chiyo.

"Bye bye people!" Deidara slurred happily and waved his arms wildly, it wasn't hard to tell he was drunk. He only had two bottles but unlike the others he wasn't used to it and felt a rather large buzz afterwards.

"You better put him straight to bed when you get home" Chiyo advised wisely to his mother as she put Deidara in the car who was occupying the silence with the Pokemon theme song. Which he apparently knew too well.

"I will and I promise to visit again soon, but you and Sasori have to come over to ours one day and we'll catch up more" she hugged Chiyo then walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in.

"Bye" the three adults seemed to chime together at the same time.

As soon as Daisuke started the engine and began to drive slowly down the road Deidara squirmed over to the window and rolled it down then stuck his head out.

"Bye guys! Love you loads!" he proceed to blow air kisses and giggled to himself "Just kidding I--"

Deidara stopped in mid sentence when he was abruptly thrown back onto the back seat when Daisuke turned round a corner.

"That wasn't nice Tengu!" he muttered angrily to himself about his step father and then about a stone that managed to get into his shoe.

"That's weird, he hasn't said his usual _yeah_ or _un_ after his sentences" the man at the wheel shrugged at his wife.

"Maybe when he's drunk he forgets them or something"

"Maybe..." she whispered and looked worriedly at her son who was trying to sleep with his backside in the air and right next to the open window he was shouting out of.

* * *

I'm really sorry this chapter is late but my computer got viruses, luckily I was able to save what I had already written of this, and I'm so frustrated because I have so much homework! And in the summer holidays! Anyway I hope you all like this chapter; it took a fair amount of will power to finish it. And I have no idea why I made Deidara a very loopy drunk but crap happens when it's 3am and you have Pringles and Maltesers at your disposal. 

Oh and I wasn't trying to insult or offend emo's so I'm sorry if I happened to have offended any emo's reading this. I happen to be emo. Woo emo's!!

Please review.

-Emo


	3. Should I?

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter three**

A quiet noise from somewhere in the room awoke the worn-out blond, who was about to experience his first hangover from hell.

"Fuck.. un" he groaned to himself and threw the blanket over his messy blond haired head.

He moans again when he hears something fall off of his bed side table. When he moves the blanket to see what fell he was met with a cute face that meowed then purred contently as it moved into the warmth of the bed, curling up with it's back leaning against Deidara's stomach.

"Oh it's just you, yeah" he stated weakly and let his head fall back onto the feathery pillow and closed his blue eye feeling slightly peaceful, considering his pounding head.

"Huh?" his eye shot open and he looked at his bed side table. A glass of milk and two cookies, one with a few bite marks in. _'When did that get there?'_ He wondered then he looked at his fuzzy companion under the sheets with him.

"Was someone trying to eat my cookies, yeah?" he poked the offending fur balls nose. All the creature did was nibble lightly on his finger, yawned and coiled tighter so Deidara couldn't see it's face anymore.

"You can be boring sometimes, you know that Tobi?" the small tabby kitten looked up at him for a moment, meowed happily then stood up and snuggled up closer to Deidara's chest before lying down again.

The blond smiled and gladly rubbed the cat's neck and tummy. Making the male cat purr once again.

When he was sure that the cat was at least dozing he reached forward and drank a large gulp of the milk then started on the nibbled cookie.

"Deidara" a stern voice said threw his bedroom door. Said boy gulped loudly before hurriedly finishing the cookies and milk in one breath.

"Yes?" he asked timidly and moved deeper under the bedspread, stirring Tobi gently he pulled the kitten closer to him for comfort and safety.

"We need to talk" the figure behind the voice came into the room after nearly kicking the door down. Daisuke held an angry expression as well as unreadable eyes, which made Deidara very tense.

"A... about what, y-yeah?" he tried to be brave but his step father could be very scary and threatening when he wanted to be.

"About you and those idiot _friends_ of yours" he said friends with an almost mocking tone. Deidara shivered and Tobi grew nervous, he didn't like the man either. There just wasn't something right about him...

Deidara was speechless. He wanted to snap something at him but his brain wasn't in any condition to think up insults, also he had never suffered from a hangover before and he didn't know what to expect. What if while trying to run past the man he fell right into him? Or suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous? Throwing up on his step father wouldn't help him in anyway but Deidara would feel a little better until he was coughing up blood, again.

"Not talkative today I see," as Daisuke walked closer to the bed the lower Deidara would sink down, trying to put a barrier between them "You're being smart I see"

The man frowned lightly when he never received an answer or response of any kind. Soon he realized he wouldn't be getting one so he continued.

"Your mother was very worried about you and why should she be? You seem to be happy enough getting drunk with those losers!" Deidara gasped and gritted his teeth as the back of the elder mans hand met with his cheek.

"You'd rather hang out with complete strangers and not to mention freaks! Instead of being a good son and looking after your mother when she's ill!" the younger of the two braced himself this time and was prepared for the pain of another, harder, slap.

Deidara remained impassive as he could on the outside but inside he was breaking down and boiling with anger. He only knew them for a few hours but to him, they meant something to him, more than enemies, more than acquaintances maybe not quite friends though he felt the need to defend them. Even if it cost him another broken bone.

"Their not freaks.. un. If anyone's the freak it's you! You beat your wife's kid! How can that be normal?! At least they don't fake who they are to those around them unlike you, yeah!" his voice was quivering slightly but it held all the confidence he could muster up at that moment.

"What did you just say to me?" Deidara froze. He knew that tone far too well; something probably was going to get broken. He was sure of it.

"Daisuke! I'm home, is Dei-chan awake?" he let a breath of relief. Thank Kami-sama his mother came home, who knows what will have happened.

"Don't even think that this isn't over" he growled threateningly in Deidara's ear before pulling his blond locks then stalking out of the room in anger.

His heart was beating a mile a minute. He had never felt so scared. Before he knew when the attacks where coming but now it could be anytime. And that thought scared him more than anything else at that moment.

Deidara pushed himself out from under the covers and stood up, while avoiding Tobi of course. Who just jumped up onto his shoulder seconds after he stood. Giggling to himself Deidara made his way to the bathroom down the hall.

After spitting up what was left of the alcohol in his system, into the toilet, he brushed his teeth thoroughly. When he finished he nuzzled Tobi's neck affectionately and placed him onto the floor before stripping down and entering the shower.

Humming softly Deidara finished his shower, even washing his long dirty blond hair, in less than ten minutes. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror, wiping condensation off the shiny surface.

He frowned at the purplish curricular bruise that seemed to be growing on the right side of his pale face. He winced as he poked it lightly. Still he didn't regret standing up for them. Deep in his heart he liked them but would never admit it to himself, it would only increase his depression when they shut him out indefinitely.

Deidara jumped, just enough for him to notice in his refection, when he heard a familiar sound. A familiar song to be precise. He opened the door and walked quickly back to his room with his clothes in his arms. When he dumped the clothes in a bundle on the floor he then went in search of his phone.

He followed the sound of _The Last Night by Skillet _until he found his flip phone. His eyes scanned over the caller ID, his eyes widened slightly and his lips formed a large grin.

Deidara flipped over the cover of his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hi Akemi-sama, yeah!" Deidara almost screamed down the phone. He loved his mother's twin sister dearly. She was very caring, kind, laidback, humorous, willing to listen to anything that he had to vent out and of course whenever she visits from Iwagakure she brings him so many wonderful presents.

"Hey Dei-chan! How are you this jolly fine day?" the two giggled quietly to them selfs. Her happy and bubbly voice never failed to cheer him up even after the hardest of days.

"I'm okay but my cheek and head hurt a lot" he said softly, nearly whispering and added a small, pitiful _un_ at the end.

"Don't tell me he--"

"No he didn't don't worry I've just got a hangover" he chuckled nervously.

"You drink?"

"Not really but mum dragged me to some old ladys house and I ended up drinking with her son and his friends"

"Aww. So do you have friends now?"

Deidara sighed, barely audible, to his aunt anyway "I don't know. I told them about my old friends and they said I could decide if I wanted to be their friends, yeah"

"They sound nice. Deidara them seem to want to accpet you. All of you. Just give them a chance, if not for yourself then for me," she paused for a moment then added "Don't make me give you the puppy dog eyes"

"Auntie, were talking over the phone" he stated dully then rolled his light blue eye before practically jumping out of his skin as his phone made a noise in his ear signaling that he received a text message which he opened almost immediately, cursing the infernal device for hurting his ear drum.

He raised an eyebrow as he opened the message, seeing his aunt puppy dog pouting at him. _'When did she...?'_

"Why do you even have that picture on your phone, yeah?" he asked, bringing the cell phone to his other ear.

"No reason... So what do you say?" her voice never lost it's perky tone.

"Fine I'll try. For you, yeah" he could just about see his aunt do her victory dance "Can you stop already"

"How did you know?"

"I guess I know you far too well, un"

"I guess you do," she laughed briefly leaving a quite serious silence to follow "So... These friends of yours.. are they cute?"

Deidara's breathing hitched, a light pink blush painting his cheeks "Auntie!" he whined loudly.

--

Half an hour later Deidara said goodbye to his beloved aunt and hung up the phone, suddenly realizing that he was still wearing nothing but a towel.

Deidara dashed over to his wardrobe and quickly pulled out a pair of clean sky blue pajamas, pulling them on almost immediately. Good thing he was dry, safe for his hair.

He ran a brush through his hair to rid it of knots. Shaking his head to help dry his hair he let himself fall backwards onto his bed. Soon he was joined by Tobi who was licking his lips and his breath gave off a strong fish smell.

"Hey Tobi, yeah" he said to the cat as it proceed to curl up on his abdomen, purring contently as Deidara petted his head lovingly. It was then that he noticed a small piece of paper that somehow got attached to the kitten's collar. When he opened the paper he saw a number that had become well-known to him. Sasori's phone number. _'Should I? I mean I promised auntie Akemi and I did have fun with them...'_

_"Come on Deidara it's just one drink it's not going to hurt you" Kisame said waving the full bottle of sake in his face._

_"Er.. okay" he gingerly took the bottle and took a sip._

_"See what I told you it's fine right Itachi-san?" the teen elbowed the other._

_"Whatever" he whispered taking a big gulp from his bottle._

_"So where do you come from kid?" Kisame asked leaning on the wall behind him for support._

_"Well I originally come from __Iwagakure__ but because of my step dad's job we had to move, yeah" he replied bitterly._

_"What does he do?" what was this twenty question? Deidara was getting pretty annoyed and he wasn't really used to being the centre of attention, at least not with anyone other than his mum._

_"Don't know, don't care" Kisame frowned._

_"You don't like him do you?" he asked with a slightly caring voice._

_"Never have, never will. Yeah" Sasori finally put down his magazine and turned to the teenagers._

_"Do you have to do that?" he asked in a monotone._

_"Do what, un?" Deidara inquired innocently._

_"Hn" was the only response he got._

_"Aw I think Sasori-san loves me!" he said mockingly and sarcastically._

_"Shut it brat" Deidara growled at the nickname and started to get to his feet._

_"I'm gonna hit you so hard--" he stopped in mid-sentence as he fell back down on his butt._

_"Oh my kami! Did you see that?!" the blond was now laughing loudly, rolling around on the floor._

_"I have a feeling he's never had a drink before" the two silent teens nodded at Kisame's statement, agreeing completely._

"I guess I have nothing to lose, un" he shrugged and reached for his phone again and began to dial Sasori's number.

"Oh no you don't" his mother walked in taking his phone from him "Your going to come shopping with me. We still need to get school supplies"

"But mum I just got into my jammies, yeah!" he pouted, crossing his arms.

"That isn't going to work, now come on you really need to get them before next week otherwise you'll have nothing" he sighed finally giving in. She was right, school was starting next Tuesday and he only had a school bag.

"Fine I'll get ready" he frowned and began shooing his mum so he could get dressed.

--

"Are you sure Deidara? I mean their just going to ask you to take them out" Akane said worriedly to her son as they stood outside a tattoo/piercing parlor.

"Please mum, I'll even pay for them myself, yeah" Deidara did his best to look cute and innocent.

"O.. okay but nothing too noticeable, alright?" she smiled slightly as her son grinned and virtually ran into the shop, knocking down whoever managed to get in his way. Sighing she picked up the bags that held Deidara's school equipment and followed him.

"I want this one.. oh and this one too, yeah!" Deidara said excitedly as he pointed to two ear rings in particular.

"All right," the woman behind the counter said "Follow me"

She led him into a back room then disappeared to fetch what she needed. The blond haired boy let his visible eye wander as his mother came in and stood next to him.

"So where are you getting them?" she asked her son timidly. She never did like piercings.

"One on my nose and one here, un" he said happily, gripping the top of his right ear.

"Are you ready?" Deidara nodded to the woman who came back with a small see through box.

"I'm going to numb your ear with this," she held up a blue bottle "But you'll still feel some pain"

"I can take it!" he stated bravely, poking his chest with his thumb.

The next ten minutes were silent as Deidara's body got two new, very painful piercings. But he didn't show it, if he could take a broken rib he could take this.

* * *

I'm sorry I planned on this being out sooner but I was out with a friend and I've been freaking out about going back to school, I'm going to be in year 11. I still haven't grasped that yet and it's gonna be a lot harder than anything I've faced (true but it's still a lie) Anyway hope you like it I'll try to be a lot quicker at updating but don't hold it against me if I take forever. 

Please review

-Emo


	4. Differences and similarities

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter four**

"Deidara! Come on downstairs, hurry!" said boy's mother called out, letting it echo quietly in the empty house.

"Geez... I'm coming, yeah!" frowning, the blond haired boy slowly crawled off his fluffy, comfortable bed then made his way slowly down the stairs.

"What took you so long?! You almost missed it!" his mother complained before rushing him into the living room.

"Huh? What are you talking about, un?" he asked in a very confused tone, letting his mum push him on the couch.

"This!" she exclaimed dramatically, sitting down next to Deidara and turned the volume up on the television.

"The news? Are you kidding me?! I hate the news it's so boring, yeah!" pouting, he crossed his arms and legs then proceed to stare at Akane.

"But Deidara someone was killed last night and I thought you'd be interested in that seeing as you have quite a few horror movies" she explained looking him in the eye.

"Oh okay, cool!" he quickly unfolded his arms and turned his gaze to the television.

_"And in other news," _the male news presenter started _"Another dead body was found, he appears to be the brother of the last victim and wasn't found very far away from his own apartment. Where as the first was blinded and left with no pupils then killed, his brother appears to have been drowned from the inside but no water was found anywhere other than in his lungs. It was also discovered that both brothers where from the Kireigoto clan which is involved in the mafia, possibly having something to do with their horrific deaths. And now we go to Hiro for an update on the championships"_

Tuning out the rest of the news Deidara turned to his mother "That sounds so awesome, yeah!"

"Deidara! Two people were killed and you find it _awesome_?!" she frowned angrily at the slightly cowering teenage boy.

"Actually yeah!" a grin broke out on his face as he nodded his head vigorously. He knew his mum well enough to know she enjoyed watching stuff like too this otherwise they wouldn't be mother and son.

"I know! Shame they didn't show any photos or video footage" the two laughed rather loudly until they heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Akane smiled brightly and wandered into the kitchen to answer the phone.

Sighing Deidara reached over for the remote and started flicking through the channels until he left it on one of his favorite shows, _Will & Grace_.

After ten minutes the taller darker haired blond of the two came back into the room.

"Dei-chan that was Chiyo-sama, she was wondering if you wanted to sleepover tonight and then tomorrow you and Sasori could go into school together" she spoke enthusiastically towards her son.

"But mom! What if I don't wake up on time or something, un? And what if I don't want to" he whined but kept his visible eye glued to the screen.

"Chiyo-sama said she wakes Sasori-chan up pretty early so that's not a problem and also my nee-chan informed me that you were willing to give them a chance. Meaning you don't really have a reason not to go" she smirked in that evil way all parents do when they know they've won against their kids.

"Do I have too, un?" _'Déjà vu much?' _he thought about the first time he was pleading with his mother not to go to the house.

"Come on it'll be fun! Please Dei-chan" upon using the same puppy dog eyes that Akemi used on him; Deidara sighed and finally looked in his mother's direction.

"Okay I'll go, yeah"

"Then go get ready, go on scoot!" pushing her son to his feet she smiled kindly before shooing him up the stairs to get his things ready.

--

"Let's see..." the blond pondered as he threw most of his clothes onto his bed.

"Maybe I should wear this tomorrow for school... or this... un! This is so frustrating!" Deidara was already changed and have everything packed but the problem was what he should wear for school. He was stuck between a few outfits, he didn't want to be as emo-goth as he was the day he met Sasori, Itachi and Kisame but he didn't want to appear to be anything preppy or chav or anything in between.

"I'll just wear this" he said putting the clothes into his small suitcase then zipped it up.

Putting on his favorite converses he began dragging the somewhat heavy bag back downstairs.

"Okay, mum I'm done! When do I have to go, yeah?" he asked while making his way into the kitchen, grabbing a plain slice of bread from the bread bin he started to eat it.

"Well she said anytime so I'm dropping you off whenever you're ready" she said before switching the oven off and removing the boiled noodles from it's surface.

"Who's that for?" Deidara inquired, finishing off the bread only to see Tobi looking up at him from the floor "Here you go Tobi" he said picking him up and putting him on the counter before running his index finger through the butter and placing it in front of the kittens face.

"It's for Daisuke," after draining the water from the pot she turned to her son and tutted "What did I tell you about feeding Tobi butter?"

"Um.. to do it because he loves butter and looks so cute, not to mention that his tongue is so soft, un?" shaking her head she smiled to herself and went into the front room with the bowl of noodles.

Purring, the cat nuzzled Deidara's chin and jumped up onto his shoulder "I love you too, un!"

"You all ready to go?" she asked her son, getting her purse.

"Can Tobi come too? Please, yeah" he begged as the tabby put his paws on Deidara's head upon hearing his name, looking over at Akane with soft green colored eyes.

"No can do, sorry Tobi but you have to stay here" she stroked his small nose then went to go put her son's things in the car.

"No fair," he pouted and placed his cat back on the kitchen table "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Love you, yeah!" he shouted to him as he followed his mother.

"Did you say goodbye to Daisuke?" she asked kindly as the two got in the car and she started it up.

"Of course I did, un!" he rolled his eye when she wasn't watching. He knew that if he didn't say that she would make him, she always did.

"Good now let's get going" she smiled and started driving towards Sasori's house.

--

"Can I turn the radio on, un?" Deidara asked through the silence.

"Yeah of course"

The small boy took his time in choosing a station. Going through them all at least twice, he finally heard something that caught his attention. After tuning it probably Deidara leaned back into the car seat.

_"Another member of the Kireigoto clan was found murdered, outside a local temple. His body was covered in strange religious symbols, appearing to be the cause of his death. Police are baffled with who could be committing these murders and if there is more than one, seeing as they are all killed in different ways they rule out that there is only one evil mastermind behind this"_

"Sounds like Konoha's falling apart" Akane commented, changing the station.

"Yeah," Deidara sighed through his teeth "How much longer?"

"Not much about five more minutes" she guessed and turned the corner.

The blond turned his head and stared out the window at all the passing foliage and faces of people. Thinking about what would happen at Sasori's house and that somehow brought up school. He was nervous about going back to school after so many years. Maybe luck would smile on him and he wouldn't even be noticed tomorrow.

"Were here Dei-chan!" his overly chirpy mother announced.

"Woo, un!" he said in a fake amused tone while twirling his finger in the air.

"It won't be that bad" she said closing the door and walking to the boot of the car.

"Oh really? that makes me feel better, yeah" Deidara mumbled bitterly to himself, getting out and following his mum through the gate towards the front door.

Akane passed her son his bags and knocked politely on the door. Seconds later Chiyo opened the door.

"Well hello" she greeted happily.

"Hello Chiyo-sama" his mother greeted back just as cheerfully.

"Do you want to come in for some tea? Just made it" the blond haired woman shook her head.

"Can't I need to get back. Daisuke and I are going out later" she grinned at the older woman.

"I won't keep you then; I'll get Sasori to walk Deidara home after school okay" the two smiled at each other.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later," she turned to her son "And I'll see you after school, have fun" she kissed his forehead and walked back down the path, waving goodbye.

"Hope your hungry, dinner will be ready soon," Chiyo explained as she lead him into the house, closing the door behind her "You can put your things here for now"

"Okay, un" he whispered quietly, doing as she said.

"My grandson's probably in the front room watching television, it's right through there" she pointed to an open door before disappearing into what he assumed to be the kitchen.

Stepping slowly towards the door Deidara heard the light muffled voices of the television. After deciding it was safe he pushed the door open a little more and saw Sasori's back facing him. The only light was provided by the illuminating box in the corner of the room.

"I see you finally chose come in brat" the red head spoke, without moving his eyes from the screen in front of him.

"Of course! What else am I suppose to do, yeah?" his reply was a mix between happy and sarcastic. He wasn't sure why it had sounded happy.

Sasori shrugged in response and watched as the blond sat down beside him.

"What you watching, un?" Deidara said in a rather innocent and childish tone.

"Nothing special" he replied, turning his attention back to the television screen and switching the channel.

"Sasori, Deidara! Dinners ready!" the quiet red head sighed at his grandma's loud tone and stood up, walking out the room and into the kitchen. Deidara was not too far behind.

--

"This is boring! Can't we do something, anything? Please Sasori, un!" the blond whined in the corner of the Akasuna's room.

Sighing Sasori sat up on his bed "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know anything!" he pouted crossing his arms, praying that there was something fun to do.

His dark colored eyes closed in concentration. He searched his mind for any activity that would keep his _friend_ entertained. At least until Chiyo told them to go to sleep.

"Hey Sasori?" he blinked at looked at the young blond.

"Yes Deidara" he said calmly, reaching over to change the CD to one of his own. The blonds CD was ridiculous. Avril Lavigne was one of the worst singers in the world, according to Sasori anyway.

"It's just that I've had this feeling that.. um..." a sighed passed through Deidara's lips "You don't like me do you?"

"And here I thought you were stupid" he stated dully, putting in Metallica.

"You really don't like me, un?" he asked weakly, sadness gathering in his heart. He wasn't even sure why he asked but he guessed he did it for the sake of his sanity.

"I don't hate or like you. I just put up with you because Kisame seems to really like you"

"But why? Have I upset you in some way?"

"No. I just don't do well with new people. Much like the reason why you have no friends, we are almost the same" blinking in slight confusion Deidara moved and sat next to Sasori on his bed.

"Please tell me how we are the same, yeah" it was a simple question, easy to understand yet Sasori said nothing. He just stared back at him.

_'Maybe he is the same... but how? Maybe if I share with him what makes me different he will tell me in return how we are the same'_

Taking a deep breath Deidara placed two fingers on the edge of his glove "If I show you how I am a freak will you tell me how we are the same, yeah?"

Sasori did nothing but nod his head slightly, turning all his attention to the taller blond haired boy.

Wasting no time Deidara removed his black glove.

The crimson headed boy gazed at the hand that was presented to him. He noted that Deidara had his ice blue eye screwed shut. Sasori smirked slightly at the action and took the hand, examining it. His flinch was barely visible as what caused it wiggled freely. He frowned and looked closer. There was a tongue protruding out of Deidara's hand. Sasori evidently smelled what seemed like wet clay coming from the mouth.

"Is this why you had no friends?" the blond nodded, still not opening his eye.

"You're going to fit right in" Deidara tilted his head to the side in confusion, opening his eye _'Fit into what?'_

* * *

Sorry this is so late but I haven't had time because I've been swamped with endless homework and my sister hogs the computer! There is some good news however, I now have a laptop and on Wednesday I will be getting the internet on it so I will be able to update a hell of a lot faster! Meaning you all get more SasoDei goodness! 

Note: I had no clue what I was doing in this chapter at the end so sorry if it doesn't make sense. I just thought out the first half really. I don't know where the last scene came from, I was planning that for later but it fits! (In my mind it does!)

Also the murders of the random people are very important and there's about two/three more on the way :)

Death of random people I made up on the spot is fun!

Please review!

-Emo


	5. Who the fuck?

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter five**

"Come on Deidara, wake up already!" Sasori, frustrated as ever, kicked the mass of blankets the blond was still sleeping under.

"..I'm busy... un.." he mumbled sleepily back at the red head. Snuggling deeper into the feathery pillows.

"Fine" he replied angrily before stomping his feet and disappearing from his bedroom.

Smiling to himself the stubborn blond released his hold slightly so he could relax more, slowly drifting back off to sleep.

"Deidara. If you don't get up right now," a voice whispered into his visible ear "Your going to have a very cold shower"

"Huh..?" he replied unintelligibly, raising his head out from the pillows. His eye blinking at the sudden change in light, his blond hair unruly from constantly moving in his sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head," the auburn haired teen smiled "Plan on getting out of bed and going to school anytime soon?"

"Don't wanna, yeah!" he stuck his tongue out and pouted before trying to dive back into the comfy covers but was stopped by Sasori's arms that wrapped around his torso.

"Don't make me really put you in the shower" he spoke softly next to the younger boys ear.

Sighing the blond pushed himself up "Fine, but you'll have to get off me" he whined weakly. In all honestly he enjoyed the closeness, he felt more confident about everything, mostly himself. So long as he knew that Sasori was there for him he was happy. Ever since he showed Sasori his secret the two grew closer, though he didn't explain what he would 'fit into' he still felt more open with him.

"Come on then get dressed, baa-chan has nearly finished breakfast" Sasori explained, releasing his hold.

"Food? Why didn't you say so before, yeah?!" Deidara exclaimed loudly, shooting out from under the covers.

"Er.. Okay. Hurry up and get downstairs or we'll be late" he stuttered lightly at the surprise before he scuttled out of the room to safety.

Chuckling to himself, Deidara grabbed his clothes and closed the door.

--

When he was done getting dressed, in drainpipe jeans and a black top saying 'Not only am I perfect, I'm blond... and gorgeous', he exited the room and drifted down towards the kitchen.

"Morning, un!" Deidara greeted in an overly cheery tone "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" the elderly woman, Chiyo, said happily. Placing some on the plate in front of him.

Drooling ever so slightly, Deidara picked up a fork and began the process of _cramming as much food as he possibly could into his mouth it one go_. Sasori eyed him strangely as he entered the room, taking a seat next to his friend and eating as well, but in a more civilised manner.

"What classes did you sign up for?" Chiyo asked polity, washing some dishes that were in the sink.

"Me?" Deidara said through a mouthful of food, pointing a finger to his chest.

"Yes," she laughed lightly "You Deidara"

Smiling happily, he swallowed the rather large pancake piece before answering "I'm taking... Um.. Art, sculpturing, English, geography and advanced math, yeah"

"Never pegged you as, well, smart" Sasori commented quietly, leaving at least two whole pancakes on his plate and pushing it away.

Pouting, Deidara retorted with sticking his tongue out.

"Be careful or someone might get your tongue and keep it" he smirked when a panicked look spread across his face, quickly retreating his wet muscle.

"Sasori," his grandmother said firmly "Don't tease him"

"It's okay I can ta…" he drifted off upon seeing the television in the corner "Can you turn it up please, un?"

The elderly lady smiled and did as he asked.

_"Yet another dead body has been found and related to the other latest victims. But this one was found with a large circler hole where the heart is located, this time though it was a women who was eight months pregnant..."_ Chiyo muted the volume.

"That's terrible" she commented, sending her grandson a look. The blond haired boy didn't understand the look but it caused Sasori to rolls his reddish coloured orbs and sigh deeply.

"It is baa-chan," he paused to look over to the clock "We better get going, come on brat"

"Er.. okay Sasori, un" he replied, slightly puzzled.

"Grab your stuff and then we'll leave" his voice was demanding. Was something wrong? Did something bad happen? That would explain the look he received.

Deidara nodded slowly, almost running up the stairs to get his school bag. Calming himself down he managed to walk back down into the kitchen, without tripping again. Like he did when he went up.

"Bye Deidara, I'll see you some other time" her wrinkly face pulled into a smile as she waved the two off.

"So.." Deidara started "Are we walking all the way there, un?"

"Pretty much"

He gulped, barely audible, daring to ask "What was up with that look you got from Chiyo, yeah?"

"What look, brat" it was more of a dull statement rather than a question.

"After she muted the television.. Didn't you notice?" he questioned softly.

"I guess not" staring at Sasori's back he realized that he was playing dumb. Well if he didn't what to tell him then he didn't want to know.

The fair haired boy bit his bottom lip to refrain from asking but was so tempted to. Giving in he opened his mouth.

"Where are we, yeah?" he asked noticing that they were outside a house.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you" grinning stupidly he shook his head at the auburn haired teens question "Figures" he mumbles.

"What's that suppose to mean, yeah?" Deidara yelled, starting to get annoyed with his friends attitude.

"Hey guys! Oh did I interrupt something?" Kisame asked, appearing beside them.

"Nothing important" Sasori said it easily, as if he were breathing.

"Your evil sometimes, un!" Deidara shouted, pouted and crossed his arms, turning away from the two friends.

"Whoa, someone's PMSing this morning" the blue skinned boy joked. He stopped laughing when he received a cold glare "L.. let's go get Itachi-san" he stuttered after a moment.

Walking quietly in a somewhat awkward silence the three boys soon reached the Uchiha household.

"Fancy house... He really lives in there, un?" the artist asked in utter amazement.

"Yep. His parents are loaded" Kisame rang the doorbell, a servant opened the door "Hey old man get Itachi-san"

The 'old man' as Kisame put it was a young woman but that didn't seem to faze him though, he just stared at her waiting for her to bring the eldest son out.

"Nii-san! Where's my studded belt?!" a loud voice rang through all their ears.

"I don't know Otouto, did you look on the fire guard?"

"The fire guard? Why would it be there?"

"..."

"Oh... er.. Thanks Aniki" the voice sounded as though the owner of it was blushing from embarrassment.

"Fools" Sasori commented quietly.

"Do you know something Sasori?" the shark obsessed teen raised a brow.

He didn't reply and watched as the one they were waiting for finally came out.

"Hey Itachi-san! Ready to go?" rolling his dark eyes Itachi began the long walk to the dreaded school.

--

"What's the school like, un?" Deidara asked upon seeing the schools gates.

"Just a school nothing special," Kisame said putting an arm around the blond "But there are some.. for lose of a better word, freaks"

His whole body tensed. He knew he'd be clumped in with the 'freaks' sooner or later.

Seeing this, Sasori spoke up "Don't worry Deidara you'll be with us so don't worry"

"Thanks" he murmured back to him "Now, where do I get my schedule, yeah?" he asked in a tone full of fake happiness.

"This way kid" Kisame yelled, dragging him by his arm to the main office.

"Name?" the woman behind the desk asked sharply.

"Deidara, yeah!"

"So you're the new student? You'll fit right in" she smiled. _'Wait. Fit in? That's what Sasori said to me but I know what she's taking about'_

"Here's your schedule and here are your teachers names" she said handing him two pieces of crisp white paper.

"Thank you, un!" he grinned and began walking away.

"Wait. You have to go and see the principal first" turning around Deidara noticed that the woman was now standing and had long blue hair, half up, half down rather like his own only more boring. She also had a strange flower in her hair.

"Um.. okay" he stuttered slightly and followed the woman down a hall way towards a door with a name spread across it but he just gave it a quick glance, not actually seeing the name.

"I've be waiting to meet you. Deidara, I presume" a mysterious orange haired figure, behind the desk, stated blankly.

Nodding, he almost whimpered when the secretary left the room and closed the door "Is there something you need to tell me, un?"

"Not yet at least.. I just like you meet the new students, you can get going now" the man replied reasonably rudely but he didn't want to make a bad first impression so he bowed and removed himself from the room.

Deidara panted softly, from the shock he assumed, he turned to look at the door he just walked through. _'Principal Pein,_ _strange name' _he thought.

Walking back to Itachi, Kisame and Sasori he saw that they, well Kisame mostly, were engaged in conversation. They stopped simultaneously when Deidara approached them.

"How'd it go?" the perky secretary asked cheerfully.

"He just said welcome and... stuff, un" he said still rather confused.

"So what do you have first kid?" the talkative shark man asked.

"Um.." He looked at the paper "English with Kurenai"

"You've got that too don't you Itachi-san?" he took the sigh that passed through his friends lips as a yes "You can show him where to go"

Saying nothing the raven started walking away, Kisame following closely, Sasori and Deidara stayed put.

"When's your lesson?" the red head asked softly after a moment.

"In about an hour. You, yeah?"

"Same" grinning Deidara grabbed a hold of Sasori's sleeve, starting to pull.

"Bring me to the canteen I'm hungry.. un!" he whined quite loudly, getting some unwanted attention from passers-by.

"Then stop pulling, your going the wrong way" he quickly flashed a small smile but by the time his friend turned around it was gone.

"Oh er.. Sorry, un" he blushed lightly from embarrassment and scratched the back of his blond haired head. He stopped but didn't let go of his sleeve.

"Come on brat" he muttered, taking his hand in his and proceed to walk in the opposite direction.

His blush deepened to a dark shade of red when he saw that more people were staring, he was unsure why.

"S-Sasori, why are they staring?" he asked, trying to bury his face in the red heads hood to avoid the looks but couldn't keep up with him.

"Just ignore them, it's probably because your new" nodding, Deidara failed to believe the answer. He could hear a small group of girls giggling as they walked passed.

"How much longer, yeah?" his voice was quieter than usual.

"Were here" he stopped when he opened two large doors and stepped inside.

"It smells great, un!" he sniffed and dragged an unwilling Sasori towards the small queue "You getting anything?"

"I'm not hungry" he commented, looking away.

"Hey there Puppet!" someone in the crowd called out causing Sasori to look over.

Seeing two male teens walk over made Deidara tilt his head to the side _'Who are they? Sasori doesn't seem the type to have a lot of friends'_

"Good morning" his face remained impassive as he spoke to the two teens. One was wearing a bandana over his hair and part of his face, he looked fairly threatening. The other had grey almost sliverish hair and had a religious symbol hanging around his neck.

"Who's the fuck is this?" the sliver haired one pointed at the blond. Glaring at him.

"That is Deidara" Sasori explained.

"Really?!" he exclaimed "This wannabe? He can't be fucking serious?! He might as well do it all himself-!"

He was cut off by his friend "Hidan! Shut up, before someone hears you!"

"I'll say whatever the fuck I feel like fucking saying!" he snapped back, facing his friend.

"There always like this," Sasori told Deidara over there squabbling "Meet Hidan and Kakuzu"

"Um.. Okay, un" blinking in confusion he stared at the scene the two created in a matter of seconds.

"I'll get a table for us, be quick" he said almost like he was retreating from the strange teens that were now punching and kicking.

He suddenly decided he wasn't very hungry and settled on getting some strips of bacon, a blueberry muffin and some juice. Paying he soon returned to Sasori who sat at table that was close to the double doors they entered.

"Hey Sasori, un!" he said cheerily, sitting opposite him.

"I guess I better break them up" he stated dully before Deidara could ask him a question and stood up.

Sighing the blond picked up a bacon piece with his fingers, taking a small bite. When Sasori came back Hidan and Kakuzu were behind him, fighting quietly among themselves.

_'I have a feeling this is the start of a __**very**__ long day'_ Deidara thought gloomily, poking his muffin with his index finger. At least he wasn't alone on his first day that made up for something right?

* * *

Sorry again for another long delay but school work is piling up and I barely have time for myself. However I pushed myself to finish this but I was interrupted (Was suppose to be finished hours ago) by my friends who decided to linger under my window and shout up at me, distracting me for at least an hour and when they left I was way too embarrassed to type anything. 

Anyway here it is. It doesn't make much sense to me because this isn't how I wanted it to turn out but what the hell, it's okay! Also I may update again tomorrow if I'm off school because I've been feeling incredibly crappy :(

Please review!

-Emo


	6. Nicknames and grudges

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter six**

"Deidara?" Sasori tapped said boys shoulder.

"Huh..?" he asked unintelligently, tearing his eyes from his artwork.

"You have to go to English," he scoffed slightly while looking at the paper, filled with illustrations of explosions "So stop doodling"

"It's not doodling, un!" he pouted at the red head, grabbing his pencil and the paper before standing "It's art"

"That's not art" he argued back, walking through the doors that lead them into the canteen.

"Like you would know, yeah!" he stuck his tongue out childishly as the group approached Kisame who was near a bunch of lockers.

Before Sasori could express he's views on _real _art, Kakuzu cut in "Would you two shut up?! You're worse than me and the religious freak over there!"

"You fucking bastard!" the sliver haired teen turned to hit his _friend._

"Anyway.." Deidara drawled out slowly, taking his visible eye off the scene they just happened to make and over something so stupid "Hi Kisame! Where's Itachi, un?"

"Hey kid," he replied happily but shrugged at the question "Not sure but he's always seems to be in a good mood during English"

"Really?" tilting his head Deidara thought about how Itachi showing any form of emotion would be creepy "Could one of you show me where room 35b is then, un?"

"Can't I've got gym and it's on the other side of the school" the tall, slightly blue skinned teen explained.

Sighing Sasori lifted his head "Fine. I'll show you, my class isn't too far away from yours"

"Yay! Thank you Sasori, yeah!" the blond chirped happily in the boys ear.

"Quiet brat," he muttered back checking his watch.

Kisame leaned over his shoulder and cursed lightly upon seeing the clocks face "I'll see you two at the usual place!"

Feeling somewhat out of place Deidara frowned and lowered his eye to the ground.

"Something wrong brat?" Sasori asked, noticing the change in the bomb obsessed teen's happy aura.

"N.. no nothing.. un" He whispered weakly.

"Sure," rolling his light chocolate brown eyes he stood directly in front of Deidara "Come on I know about **that **so you can tell me what's bugging you"

"It's just.." Trailing off in mid sentence he started to feel more and more pathetic but he wasn't sure what the source of the negative emotion was.

"Deidara" the red head demanded firmly after a moment.

"I just feel like I'm intruding in on your group or something, yeah" embracing his upper arms he sighed and stared at the floor _'I'm being so stupid and on my first day! And in front of Sasori no less! Wait why do I care? Why does he?'_

"That's it?" he snickered lightly in a very un-Sasori-ish manner "Come here brat," he figured that he wouldn't move so he stepped forward and put his arms around Deidara's waist, pulling him closer. Letting Deidara rest his head on his shoulder "Don't be silly, we don't mind and you'll soon get used to everything"

"Thanks Sasori, yeah" he whispered, snuggling deep into Sasori's neck.

"Can I ask you a question, un?" he said softly moving back, but not out of the hug, to look at the older teen's face.

"Sure brat" he answered back with a gentle tone.

"Why are you being so nice to me, un?" his voice was quieter than he thought was possible "I thought you didn't like me?"

"Would you rather have me being mean to you?" he sounded very serious to Deidara but there was a slight kind smile on his lips.

"You wouldn't be mean to me!" he exclaimed in shock and happiness then grinned "Your too cute and have fluffy hair, yeah!"

"Are you mocking me?" he raised a slim brow and stared at Deidara.

"Er.. No of course not Sasori! You're my friend, un!" he proceeded to grip Sasori tighter and squeeze his blue eye shut.

"Are you trying to cause a scene?" the red head groaned as the hold "Come on brat we have class"

"Oh... right, yeah" he mumbled, releasing his friend from the death grip and stepping back, blushing hard.

"This way" Sasori said as he took the blonds hand in his, making his way to their classrooms, ignoring the strange looks they were receiving.

--

_'Kisame was right,' _Deidara mused as he took notes and looked at the raven every now and then, wondering why he and another raven haired boy were the only people in the entire row that sat next to one another _'Maybe there's something between them... but they look like their related so that can't be possible, that could be his little brother or something. He was at Sasori's house too...'_

"Mr. Deidara? Is it?" Kurenai asked, more to herself "Why do you think Author Miller uses witchcraft as the main theme, if you will, in 'The Crucible'?"

A frown took over his features for a moment before he answered "To explain that the government hunting down communists was like the Salem witch trails, yeah"

"Good," the bell signalling the end of class rang "And to summarise..."

Deidara tuned his sensei out and began packing his bag, exiting when she allowed them too.

"Hey Itachi, un!" he called out upon seeing him leave the classroom.

He however didn't say a word and wandered off with his little _clone_ as Deidara named him.

"Brat" he heard someone say and immediately perked up.

"Hey Sasori!" he almost exclaimed, running over to the teen who was next to a teacher and apparently talking about some sort of wooden project.

"I want it finished by Friday" the teacher said before walking back into the classroom.

"What do you have next, yeah?" he asked, saying hi to him again by hugging him.

"Art" Deidara giggled quietly and grinned ear to ear.

"Me too! Who with?" he felt rather excited now and had to try to stop the oncoming happy jumps.

"Sai-sensei" he said blankly, walking away and heading for some stairs, Deidara close behind.

"Guess who your stuck with, un?" he said in a sing song voice.

"Hmm.. A monkey?" he was deliberately trying to annoy the blond haired bomb obsessed boy and it seemed to have little effect.

"You wish!" he laughed loudly, taking a few long moments to calm down.

"Not really.." He inaudibly whispered to himself while Deidara was preoccupied.

"What's Sai like, yeah?" he tugged the end of Sasori's sleeve in a childish manner.

"He's a good artist but not very good with his students" he grimaced slightly, he never did like Sai. He didn't like that anything the man drew seemed to come to life, he personally didn't think that art should be _alive_ as it was to be enjoyed well into the future therefore he often didn't agree with Sai's work.

"He sounds okay," suddenly a light bulb went off above his head "Hey Sasori, does Itachi-san have a little brother in this school, un?"

"You saw him in English didn't you?" Deidara cocked his head to the side as the two entered a room that smelt heavily of paint.

"How'd you know, yeah?" he asked frantically as he took the empty seat next to Sasori.

"He moved up a year because he's grades are above average, Itachi suggested it to Pein" he muttered, taking some things out of his bag pack.

"Oh, smarty pants.." He pouted and took out what he assumed he would need.

"What was that brat?" a low threatening voice made Deidara's spine tinkle.

He began stuttering and looking around the room to find something, anything to save him from the Akasuna. Alas he found nothing..

"Good morning students" a man in a sleeveless black shirt, that exposed his stomach, and matching trousers that didn't quite reach his ankles, walked through the open door with a fake grin plastered on his features.

"Morning Sai-sensei" some peoples reply was happy were as some either grumbled or didn't even acknowledge the teacher.

"Nice to see almost everyone is happy after the summer holidays," he muttered "Now I'm going to let you all draw anything you want and next lesson we well start on your first piece of coursework"

Groans resounded throughout the classroom before people were up and getting paper from drawers, chatting quietly about the holidays.

"He seems really nice, yeah!" frowning, the elder turned to him.

"Why are you so optimistic?" he asked, furrowing his brows together slightly.

"Just the way I am, un!" he said cheerily, grinning widely.

"Calm down and just draw" he said calmly as he put his pencil to the paper in front of him.

"Okay Sasori!" he stopped all movement before punching the red heads arm lightly "I'm gonna give you a nickname, yeah!"

"A what…?" this time Sasori tilted his head before a glare appeared on his face "Like what?"

Deidara put his thumb and pointer finger on his chin "I'm not sure.. But I'll think of one by the time we meet up with Kisame!" he shouted determinedly, earning a few glances from people on other tables.

"Hey there!" Deidara turned around to see a blond haired girl smiling down at him, her hair tied up in four bunches on her head.

"Er.. Hi, un" he whispered softly but was still heard.

"I'm Temari come and sit with me and my friends instead of.." She cast Sasori a dirty look "**Him**"

"I'd rather sit here, thanks though. Maybe some other time, yeah" he smiled as she reluctantly copied the movement.

"Oh sure, see you around. Sorry what's your name?" she scratched her head sheepishly for not knowing.

"It's Deidara, ja ne" he said waving goodbye, Temari doing the same as she returned to her table.

"Why doesn't she like you Sasori-..tentei.. no that doesn't fit, yeah" he smacked himself gently and proceed to continue thinking about his friend's new nickname.

"Lord? Why Lord?" just as Deidara opened his mouth to reply he held his hand up "I don't want to know"

"Anyway why she no likey Sasori, un?" he asked pouting cutely "I thought that everyone would like you"

"Don't be so naïve Deidara," he said somewhat harshly "If you knew you wouldn't even be seating next to me"

"I doubt that very much," he poked the red headed teens nose "Don't assume everything about me, I'm not that shallow and you should know that... Danna"

Sasori's top lip twitched upward "I like that"

"Good! Because I like it too Sasori-danna, yeah!" he said trying out the nickname with his actual name.

"Why Danna though?"

"Not sure, it just came to me I guess, un" each smiled at the other then began to draw, neither one talked but they both enjoyed the comfortable, un-awkward silence between them.

--

When Temari returned to her table her friend frowned up at her.

"Is Akasuna not giving him up?" Temari sat down and shook her head.

"No, Tenten. That's not it, Deidara didn't want to come"

"But that doesn't make any sense. He must know about what that monster tried to do, unless their involved in someway and he didn't tell him"

"Most likely," Temari's facial features darkened considerably "But no matter, _The Three Sand Siblings _will make him pay"

--

"Come on Danna! Hurry, yeah!" a certain blond yelled as he exited the classroom and took hold of his sleeve.

"Geez brat slow down already" he tried to keep up with Deidara's large strides but had some difficultly.

No more words came out of the hyper blonds mouth as he raced through the corridors, leading them to the cafeteria. The only place he could locate.

"Do you think with your stomach?" Sasori asked as he was pulled into the queue in the cafeteria.

"Most of the time. Why, un?" he smiled cheekily "Is Danna hiding something from me?"

"Hn" was his only reply as he looked away.

"D.. Deidara-sama?" the blond jerked his head in the direction of the quiet feminine voice.

"Yeah?" he asked the girl, who was wearing a cream top with dark blue pedal pushers and had lighter blue hair than Kisame and unusually clear eyes.

"Can I ask you something? In private" she stuttered softly, playing nervously with her fingers.

"Er.. Sure. Right now, un?" she nodded her head and waited patiently for him to walk over "Can you wait here for me Danna?"

"Sure, just be quick" he murmured, getting out of the line as well.

"I'll hurry don't you worry, yeah" he grinned and followed the girl out of the canteen, waving goodbye to the red head.

--

_'I don't like this,' _Sasori thought as he leaned further onto the wall _'Hinata hangs out with Temari and Tenten, it's probably about what I nearly did. He's going to hate me I know it... Wait, he did say he wouldn't hate me...'_

--

"What's this about Temari, un?" Deidara asked confusedly as he glanced around at the three girls surrounding him "And who are you two?"

"Oh this is Tenten," she explained, indicating the girl on the right with two buns on her head "And Hinata" indicating the girl that brought him here.

"Anyway this is to do with your new friend," the girl named Tenten began "Sasori"

"What about him, yeah?"

"We just feel it's our responsibility to tell you, so you don't fall in with the wrong crowd" Temari pushed Deidara lightly so the four were now partly hidden by some lockers.

"One year ago my brother and I went to the corner shop, leaving my youngest brother, Gaara, at home on his own," Deidara could see the girls fists shaking "We were gone for half an hour, in which time, Sasori broke in and attempt to kill Gaara"

Deidara's face froze "Y- you must have it wrong, Sasori-danna wouldn't do that, yeah!"

"He did, we found him hovering over Gaara's unconscious body. With something protruding from his back," she paused to take a deep breath "He **isn't** human"

Deidara wanted to laugh in their faces and disprove what they said but he just pushed them out of the way and ran down the hall. How could he stick up for him when he didn't know the real answer.

Instead he did the only thing he knew, run. Run from the problem. Run until he knew how to handle it. He would confront Sasori about it soon.

However when he stopped running he realized something. Yes what Temari said bothered him but not as much as he thought it would, he didn't seem to care that one of his only friends was nearly, or could still possibly be, a murderer.

He smiled to himself as he walked down a hallway _'Maybe Temari is trying to get back at him by using me...'_

* * *

I finally finished this! It took me about a week, typing at least a page a day, to complete this. All the wonderful reviews I got helped me to finish it. And I didn't plan on putting in another one of my favourite couples in but I said what the hell? And did it anyway! 

Although this is still just going to be a SasoDei story with minor other couples!

Also the next update may take a while as I have coursework due in next week but the week after I am totally free so I will try to have it out by then :)

Please review!

-Emo


	7. The truth

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter seven**

A frown overtook the blond boys features as his visible blue eye scanned the cafeteria again.

"Where did Sasori-danna go, un?" he whined quietly to himself.

He sighed deeply before wandering if Sasori went to look for him. He started to walk out the large canteen doors but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey kid" Deidara turned around quickly. Kisame stood there towering over him.

"Hey Kisame! Have you seen Sasori-danna? He was here a moment ago, yeah" the taller teen narrowed his eyes slightly in thought as he looked over to Itachi who was standing beside him.

"He.. er.. got sent to principal Pein's office," he scratched the back of his head almost thoughtfully "He's going to be in there a while"

"Oh... okay" he lowered his head a little, sighing for the second time.

"Stop moping," he grinned after nudging the boys shoulder blade "Now. Let's go meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu"

"Sure" Deidara murmured before following the two elder teens outside of the building.

"Where are we going, yeah?" he asked, picking up the pace to keep up with them.

Neither one replied. He didn't really expect one from Itachi but he thought the always talkative Kisame would give him some form of reply.

After a few more minutes of silence Deidara suddenly realized where they were. They had somehow managed to get onto the roof of the school.

He spotted Hidan and Kakuzu doing separate things opposite each other. They didn't speak. Deidara figured that it was a sign of the apocalypse. They didn't seem right to him if they weren't fighting.

"Kisame?" Deidara started to ask as the three joined the other two, sitting down on the ground beside them. Itachi, however, remained standing.

"Yeah?" Kisame took a pack of cards from an inside pocket and began to shuffle them.

"Does Temari have anything against Sasori-danna, un?" the cards suddenly flew in every direction.

"Why? What did she say?" his eyes narrowed darkly making the blond cringe in fear.

"Um.. She just said that he tried to kill her.. brother, I think it was-" he was cut off as Kisame started whispered loudly to Itachi.

Deidara could only catch some of the angered mutters, some were "... Sasori's not going to like this.." And others were "... He wasn't suppose to find out about **it** yet!"

"Kisame" Itachi said firmly "Calm down. He's going to find out about it soon so let him when the time is right"

"I guess your right Itachi-san" if it were possible Deidara would have steam coming from his ears.

"Stop it! Stop talking about me as if I'm not here, yeah!" he stamped his feet heavily as he stood and walked away.

"Wait.. eh?" Kisame looked back at his friend who had put his hand on his shoulder "But Itachi-san?"

"Leave him be. Sasori has an strong bond with him he'll know when to tell him" Kisame nodded and stared in the direction the blond ran off in.

--

"Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara called out once he approached Pein's office.

"Hi there Deidara-chan" the seemingly always bubbly assistant chirped happily from behind her desk.

"Hi er.. Konan is it, yeah?" she nodded her head viscously so he took it as a yes "I was told Sasori-danna is in Pein's office is he still in there?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself" she grinned at his confused expression.

"But he's-"

"Hey brat" a monotone voice behind him said.

Immediately his face brightened up "Sasori-danna, un!" he quickly embraced the older but smaller teen.

"I wasn't gone that long" he tried to explain to the other boy.

"I don't care. It felt like forever!" he yelled irrationally "And where were you when Itachi and Kisame where being big meanie heads, un?!"

"I doubt they were being mean, well Itachi anyway" he took in a well needed gasp of air when Deidara finally let go and pouted.

"You weren't there! Tell him Konan, yeah!" he turned to the blue haired woman.

"Hey, leave me out of this I have work to do" she moaned whist pulling a face.

He stuck his tongue out childishly when she wasn't looking. Suddenly Deidara remembered what he wanted to ask his auburn haired friend.

"Sasori-danna what did you do to make Temari hate you so much, un?" he asked while he poked him to keep his wandering attention.

"She told you about me almost murdering her brother didn't she?" the blond nodded "And that's the truth"

"Real.. really..?" this time Sasori nodded "Why?"

The red head turned to Konan who shook her head at the teen. Sasori sighed and began to walk away. Deidara looked at the woman behind the desk who quickly disappeared into Pein's office. He jogged quickly to catch up to Sasori.

"Aren't you going to tell me, un?"

"Not yet" Deidara's shoes squeezed as he abruptly stopped "What?"

"I'm sick of people not telling me things that clearly involve me!" he tried hard not to shout it "Whatever," he mumbled "I'll just see you later Sasori, yeah" he waved as he walked down a different hallway.

--

_'He must really be upset. He didn't even say danna'_ Sasori sighed deeply and massaged his temples _'I'll tell him soon otherwise we'll lose him and Leader will __**not**__ be happy'_he hit his fist hard against someone's locker before making his way to the school's roof. He didn't even whisper ouch when his fist collided with the steal locker door. He still got a few peoples unwanted attention either way.

--

Deidara muttered angrily as he made his way through the corridors. Taking any turns he felt like at that moment. He felt so annoyed and irritated at them. He had to refrain from almost hitting people that were walking past.

"Sorry.." He mumbled as he walked into someone.

"It's okay.. Hey you're that guy that told Sakura!" a grin overtook the other blonds face "What's your name? I'm Naruto!"

"Huh..?" he lifted his head gloomily and thought for a moment "It's Deidara, yeah"

"That's such a weird name. It's not a name from Konoha is it? Where are you from?" he asked in excitement while jumping around slightly.

"It's an Iwagakure name which means I'm from Iwagakure, un" he explained and started to walk around the younger blond but he kept managing to get in the way.

"Are you retarded or something?" his visible aqua eye twitched angrily "Er.. No offence. It's just that you keep saying _yeah_"

An almost silent but audible growl was heard, even by people who were rushing past heard "I am not retarded, un!"

Naruto backed away and tried to shrink down to an invisible size as Deidara threateningly approached him.

"Your gonna regret that..."

--

Laughing echoed throughout the nearly empty classroom.

"Are you trying to scar that kid," the owner of the voice turned away from the small 'fight' scene and looked towards his friend "Itachi-san?"

"Of course Kisame" he replied bluntly, rolling his strange crimson red coloured eyes "It was merely a test that Leader asked me to conduct"

"Oh right"

Silence engulfed the room until Kisame stood up nosily and closed the classroom door.

Sighing, Itachi asked "What is it Kisame?" he placed a card down on the desk he was sat behind and moved a few others as well.

"Did he tell you how Sasori did?" he took his original place on the desk near the raven haired teen.

"I didn't care to ask," another card was moved "It was not my assignment so I don't care one way or the other"

A small "Oh" of understanding fell from his blue tainted lips "When's your assignment?"

"In a few days," he quirked a slim brow "Why so interested?"

"N-no reason, just been wandering"

"Whatever" he mumbled, putting all the cards in his hand flat on the desk as Kisame did the same "I believe I won your stupid game of poker. Now, pay up"

--

When Deidara got his revenge on Naruto, well kind of. He punched his nose and Naruto immediately started crying whist screaming "You broke my nose! My precious nose!", he comforted the boy and after some talking he realised that the two had quite a lot in common. The two both enjoyed trying new food or in Naruto's case new flavours of ramen.

The bell suddenly rang loudly. Groaning the two blonds stood up, dusting their clothes free of invisible dust.

"What have you got now?" a grinning Naruto asked his new friend.

"Free period, yeah" he said with a grin also.

"No fair!" he pouted for a while and then smiled "I'll see you tomorrow then and don't forget to text me Deidara!"

"I won't Naruto.." An evil smirk rose on his face "Baka"

Before he could even think up a decent come back a dark haired boy walked up beside him.

"Your going to be late again if you don't stop talking dobe" the boy adjusted the various folders in his pale arms.

Again, before Naruto could say anything Deidara spoke "Hey I've seen you before, you're Itachi's younger brother aren't you? And your in my English class too"

"Yes I am" he said with a stoic expression although a small something glimmered in his slightly red coloured eyes.

"Come on Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei's gonna be late so let's..." Deidara fumed as he realized his new friend cut him off as payback. He, however, watched the other two teens body language as Naruto whispered something to Sasuke instead of planning on getting more revenge.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed a bright pink colour. Naruto took his free hand in his and kissed his pink cheek.

"Naruto what did you say…" said blond tapped his nose.

"A magician never gives away his secrets" waving goodbye the two parted and disappeared into the boys restroom which was relatively close to Deidara.

After a moment he knocked his head with a fist "Oh! So that's what their doing!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

_'And now I'm bored'_ he sighed as he thought _'Maybe I'll just go downtown or something, I have no other lessons'_

He started to walk away, walking faster as he heard badly covered moans.

--

Upon escaping the school he smiled slightly. Today, other than a few certain things, was a reasonably good day.

"Huh..?" he soon realized that his phone was going off and dug into his bag to find it. When that happened he pressed a button and brought the phone to his ear.

_"Deidara," _a firm voice said on the other side as he answered the call _"Please don't hang up"_

_"What do you want Sasori, un?"_

_"Meet me at the public library in twenty minutes"_

_"The public... Why Sasori-? ...Kuso, yeah" _he cursed as he heard Sasori hang up.

_'Why would Sasori- danna want to meet up? Possibly to apologise? But that's not like him. Something's up' _he thought as he headed towards the closest bus stop.

--

"Your late" the red head said plainly as the dirty haired blond jogged over, panting lightly.

He only glared in response to him _'Mum once said, If one can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. I guess that fits here'_

"Why did you call me, un?" he usually fun and childlike voice was now serious as was his facial expression.

"To tell you something," he replied, grabbing the other's sleeve and taking him to the side of the large building.

"And what would-?" "Don't speak just listen" Sasori soon began whispering so no one would over hear the apparently secret information.

After a while Deidara almost fell back, clutching his side as he laughed loudly "You can **not** be serious Sasori-danna, yeah!"

"I'm completely serious Deidara" his voice was low, warning the other boy who didn't even notice.

"You expect me to believe that you along with Itachi, Kisame and the others are.." His giggle fit continued for a moment longer before he pushed the laughter down "Murderers! And that principal Pein is your leader!"

"If you really don't believe me then look at this" he said as he took out his mobile phone and pressed the play button before passing it to Deidara.

_'At 1:15pm today a young man was murdered with a blow to the heart and then the victims attacker seems to have taken half of his body and replaced the parts with pieces of wood that are nearly identical to the victims original missing limbs' _the clip cut off and Deidara was unsure of to say. What could he say? He looked back to Sasori who had for some reason taken off his shirt.

"I am half puppet and I turn others into puppets after killing them," Sasori put his black t-shirt back on as he said "Believe me now?"

Deidara was, for the first time in his short life, utterly speechless.

* * *

Firstly I am so very sorry that this is over month late! I had about half finished within a week but I then lacked the motivation to finish it. But only after I read OliviaOutcast's PM today did I realize how overdue they story update was so I decided to finish it even though I have coursework to re-write, a mock interview to prepare for **and **a whole bunch of lines to learn in two days. I was kind enough to finish this and post the next chapter of Art is loneliness for it's fans :) 

So you all better have enjoyed this chapter and review! Just kidding, sort of.

Anyway on a negative note I may not be able to post the next chapter until closer to Christmas because I have stupid exams coming up so you'll have to do without it for a while. Sorry.

Please review.

-Emo


	8. Heartbreak problems

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter eight**

Deidara stared at the black cloth over the red heads chest. He could still see what lay underneath, it was like his brain had somehow memorized every detail craved upon the solid wooden chest especially the strange white object coming out from where one's heart is suppose to be. The symbol on it also puzzled Deidara, why would he have the kanji for there?

"You're disgusted aren't you?" looking at the blond for another moment Sasori proceeded to sigh deeply when the other didn't give any sign that he would be responding soon. Sasori muttered "Guess so"

Lowering his head slightly the disappointed teenager started walking away from the building and his ex-friend.

A small squeak was heard but Sasori continued to ignore it and walk. It was only when something clutched onto his back and stopped his movements he snapped back into reality.

"Don't go Sasori-danna, yeah" was slowly breathed into the taller teens left ear.

The confused auburn headed teen felt an unfamiliar twitch on the lower half of his body as the blonds linked hands fell slightly to hold onto the others hips; holding him in place.

"How can you even say that I could be disgusted, un?" Deidara removed both of his gloves, exposing his palm mouths to the cool, warm, late September sun "Or did you forget about these?"

They stood in silence for a while allowing both boys some time to think.

Deidara's mind was left to wonder as usual but this time he thought more about the position they were in. He was very curious why Sasori hadn't push him off or away yet. He only pondered this for another moment before pulling the smaller teen closer, breathing in more of his scent. Sasori didn't seem to mind this action, it was more like he expected it to happen. Deidara, however, couldn't have cared less about anything else. He just let his aqua blue close as he place his head onto the others shoulder.

Sasori's dark eyes too closed. He was currently panicking, wondering what was going on and why it **didn't **feel strange to him. He didn't know about his own sexuality let alone Deidara's and that scared him more than anything else. What if Deidara was coming on to him? What if he was _interested _in the 'freak'... He had named himself the one word Deidara hated the most. It made him think long and hard; it could be possible that Deidara was confused about his feelings because he never had a true friend so he couldn't differ the two emotions. Sasori breathed a sigh of relief, _'Yeah, that's it'_

"Um... Sasori-danna?" a small, innocent, child-like voice whispered.

"Yes Deidara?" he asked using a slightly deeper tone of voice unlike Deidara's and proceeded to turn around in the blonds arms and place his arms behind the others back, drawing the fair haired boy closer to his hips.

Deidara seemed to second guess himself, _'Do it! Do it!'_ he chanted in his head. Then without even thinking he suddenly lunged forward...

...meeting the red heads plump, full, luscious red lips.

Neither pulled apart nor made the kiss more intimate. Both were filled with conflicting emotions yet at the same time both enjoyed the closeness the kiss supplied.

Deidara was the first to put away. His face turn red slowly, starting from his cheeks and spreading all over his face.

The two teens froze when they heard a voice behind them clear their throat.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" the rather old, wrinkled faced woman shouted "And behind a public library?! You two should be a shamed of yourselves!"

Deidara gasped and his blushed darkened, if possible, at the embarrassment of being caught and told off after his first kiss. But when he noticed the very dark and angry expression on Sasori's face, which the Liberian couldn't see as his back is to her, all his emotions expect concern and apprehension were forgotten at the moment.

"S-Sasori..?" he asked slowly and tried to get out of said boys grasp but to no avail, the grip tightened as if Sasori was curling his fists into tight balls, instead this time the blond was his fists.

"Good. Now I know your name. What's yours? So I can report you to the authorities," Deidara didn't pay any attention to her and just stared in horror at Sasori. Was he going to kill her?

"Go." The red head commanded but the other didn't move, fear at his tone froze his feet "Go. Now Deidara!"

He blinked quickly at the realization of being given an order and then obeyed, he disappeared around the nearest corner and peaked out to see what was going to happen next.

"Just because two **boys **kissed?! You bitch!"

Tucking the white haired, leathery looking woman, with no fashion sense, got into a comfortable position and began her lecture "Don't talk like that to your elders it's not very polite--"

She abruptly stopped when she heard a crank like noise coming from Sasori. She frowned and stared for a moment.

"You stupid homophobic old crone!" Sasori shouted at her as his black t-shirt ripped and floated gently to the floor. His true self showing.

"Wha... what are you?" she asked fearfully stepping back.

Deidara too looked fearful. All sorts of weapons and sharp implements starting emerging from nowhere and Sasori's wooden body. He wandered if this was how he killed people or if it was much worse.

"Consider yourself lucky. I never use myself." He screamed as every weapon that surrounded him began to swipe and cut through the cool, refreshing air towards the target.

Screwing his eye shut Deidara only heard screams coming from the poor Liberian.

When silence ensued, his eye opened slowly and darted to every available place. Not looking in the direction he ran from.

"Deidara?" he visibly jumped up from his squatting position, mind racing on what he should do "Oh there you are, you okay? You look rather pale" Sasori commented whist approaching him.

"P-pale? You just killed someone a yard away from me and you expect me to be fine, yeah?!" he exclaimed and took a small threatening step forward "You.. you… I. Argh!" he gripped his blond locks tightly in frustration.

"I'm sorry Dei--" Sasori began but was cut off.

"D- Don't! Just don't!" the younger of the two cried out and took a few steps back before running, full force, away from the stunned teen.

After blinking in a confused manner for a few short moments Sasori realized his should clean up his mess and fast before anyone came.

--

_"What the fuck are you going to do Sasori?" _Hidan asked, in a strangely calm tone.

_"I don't know. I just hope he calms down then we can talk"_

_"Like fuck he's going to listen to you! You killed someone in front of him after telling him you're a murderer as well as all of us!" _his voice went higher and angrier.

Sighing Sasori knew he should have phoned Itachi or even Kisame first. At least they wouldn't have screamed like a girl at him.

_"I gotta go Hidan, see you tomorrow" _he hung up before he heard any more of the religious man's mad rant. He then put his mobile phone back on his bed side table and took the manga book that lay on there, beginning to read.

After an hour Sasori managed to successfully read half of the book without actually reading it. His mind constantly wandered to the events that happened earlier that day. His mind would linger for what seemed like years on the thought of kissing Deidara again but he kept saying the same thing to himself _"He's just confused, don't take advantage of that!"_ and then Deidara's face, full of fear, appeared in his head. He should have made sure Deidara wasn't near them, he still didn't regret killing the women. She deserved it.

A small evil laugh echoed around Sasori's empty bedroom.

Looking at the clock beside him, he watched the flashing numbers, with no interest, that read _1:37. _Sasori thought it would be best for him to get some sleep, he was going to need it. And he knew his grandma would tell him off if he looked tired in the morning.

He placed the book down and turned the light off before stripping down to his deep red boxers and hiding under his covers from the slightly cold chill in the air.

--

His day was quite uneventful and strangely, but not surprisingly, Deidara free. Perhaps he was sick. Sasori shook his head as he enter the canteen, since it was lunch, he remembered that earlier that day Kisame had said he spoke with Deidara during first period. Stating that the boy looked the tiniest bit pale, had slight bags and that was it, he was acting normally. _'Well as normal as one could be after what he witnessed'_.

Releasing some built up air, Sasori sighed deeply as he waited in the queue. Which didn't help his current state as he** hated** waiting in any form but he put up with it at least until he learnt why the line hadn't moved in almost five whole minutes.

"But I don't want gravy! I'm **not** going to move until you redo it without the gravy!!" snapping completely, the red head pushed his way through the line, with only minimal compliments. Everyone knew better than to make his current mood even more bitter, the last person to do so was never seen again.

Blinded by rage, Sasori punched the one who had been moaning about gravy, in the jaw. Almost breaking it, he smirked and he's dull coloured eyes twinkled evilly under his short auburn locks when he heard a sickening crack. Their friends, that were stood near them at the time, gasped and ran to their fallen friend, shouting at the attacker. Even through his rage Sasori could tell that one friend was still yet to comfort the idiot to hold up the line.

"You're a monster.." the voice wasn't very loud but everyone in the whole room could still here it amidst the silence "Danna"

Sasori knew he recognized the person who spoke and that decided to stare at him rather than help their _friend_. It was Deidara. And he was very surprised that he was talking to him so soon.

"Why did you hit Temari-san, un?!" his voice higher now, more confident, more angry than he had ever heard before. Even if it was slightly shaky.

Sasori didn't move an inch and continued to stare down. After a while he muttered something, again everyone heard it but it was still quiet, quieter than Deidara had spoken.

"She deserved it"

He knew the second he thought those words he would regret it but the words still came out against his will.

"Y- you really are a monster! And I thought you were my friend! Kami-sama, how wrong was I, yeah?!" Deidara stomped his feet as he walked towards a trash can, stopping in front of it to dispose of his un-eaten food and tray in one go.

"Despite what everyone said to me and warned me about," he began in a very low whisper, refusing to turn around and look at Sasori "I.. I still thought you were nice and wouldn't mind if I was your friend..."

Turning around, Sasori's eyes widened when he saw Deidara's beautiful crystal blue eye, now bloodshot and shimmering with tears that glided down his pink cheeks "Just to let you know Danna.."

"You were my first and now only friend. It's just not worth it, yeah" everyone stared at Deidara as he fled from the room, the door swinging behind him.

After a few minutes the room was full of talk about what had just happened. Tenten scowled at Sasori as she picked up Temari and led her away, probably to the nurses office.

Sasori was stunned and felt confused but knew he wasn't which only confused him more. Deidara was **that** upset. Why? It didn't make any sense in Sasori's mind. He wandered for a moment if Deidara actually was a girl because he certainly just acted like it.

One of the teachers that had over heard the noise came in and removed Sasori from the cafeteria. And as punishment for harming another student he was also taken out of lessons for the rest of the week.

He didn't care, it happened before and was bound to happen again. Anyway, he was more concerned with Deidara who wasn't heard from for the rest of the day even the teachers hadn't heard anything.

--

Tears fell harder as Deidara ran from the school grounds, planning to head to the closest park or somewhere secluded. He certainly wasn't going home until he absolutely had to.

Collapsing against the nearest tree in the local park, he took deep breaths. Hard to do so through the tears.

"Why is everything so... fucked up, un?" he muttered to himself when he could control his breathing pattern again, more or less.

"Why did this all have to start? Why did dad have to leave?" he began to cry harder. Praying that beyond all hope things would be normal and happy for him. He knew that wouldn't happen until **he **was gone and didn't want to wait.

"Huh?" jumping from the shock of a new, loud noise Deidara panicked. Then suddenly realized it was his mobile.

It was his mother. He immediately answered it.

_"Deidara? Is that you?"_

_"Y.. yeah" _he said through tears, trying hard not to let his mother find out he was crying pathetically.

_"Oh thank Kami-sama! Where are you? Your school called and said you went missing! Are you okay?"_

Deidara felt the need to laugh at his mothers concern. She was part of the reason why this happened. He knew his mother would never try to harm him and she didn't even know she was doing it._ 'But she wasn't..' _he suddenly realized _'At least not herself'_

_"Yeah, mum. I'm fine. I just got lost in the school, it's huge! Guess they just can't find me," _he laughed, almost bitter fully and then kept lying through his teeth to his own mother _"I'll make sure they know and I'll be home after school late because I'm gonna go to the library and study for a while is that okay, un?"_

_"Oh you are a harder worker aren't you? Of course I'm just glad your okay. Guess I'll see you later then! Bye Dei-chan!"_ she chirped happily before hanging up.

Throwing his phone a foot away, he soon resumed his earlier activity. Crying while clutching his knees with all his might.

_'Crying isn't a solution to any problem. It just delays dealing with the problem until you think you can handle it' _he remembered his aunt saying it to him when he was a lot younger and only now did he truly understand her words. It's just a shame that he couldn't handle it. He was too scared to even try and think about facing the problem.

The problem would never leave. Never.

--

Deidara blinked in a confused manner before rubbing his visible eye. He didn't remember falling asleep nor did he remember it being this warm outside either.

He froze completely as his hair stood on end. There was something or someone on him.

The blond placed a unsteady hand on his shoulder and upon feeling a warm jacket, he breathed faster wondering who would care about whether a complete stranger was warm or not.

Deidara sat up and looked around for a moment, only a few mothers with their children where there and they all seemed to involved in their family activities to even notice the teen.

After he removed the coat from his back he began inspecting it fully. It was dark coloured and had a kanji motif on the back...

...Scorpion.

Deidara felt his heart soften and become full of rage at the same time. What was Sasori doing? Didn't he make it clear enough? Maybe he did it wrong.. maybe he did something that make the red head think that Deidara still wanted to be his friend. He was still a _noob_ in that area after all.

_'Wait!' _Deidara thought in a panic _'Was I crying when I told him?! If I was then- kuso! I'm doomed if __**he**__ finds out! Danna too!'_

With his thoughts racing the blond managed to stand up and start running all the way back to his house. Something he never thought he would do.

He had to make sure _he _never found out and had to try, no matter how much it pained him to do so, stay away from Sasori.

He had too. For both of their sakes.

But he didn't want to... he knew deep down that in someway... they were meant to be together. For all of eternity. At least that's what his confused heart kept telling him.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long delay! I did mean to finish this and post it straight after my exams but I just got lazy and needed some down time. And also I managed to get into Fruits Basket which I said I would never do because the first three pages of the manga bored me and were confusing (Don't ask...) but one day after cleaning my room I found it and just decided to give it a longer try because everyone was saying how good it was and my boyfriend even bought me it. And now I am so into Furuba I almost didn't do this chapter! 

Anyways... I did this over a period of three days and on all of them I was sick. I have such a bad cold :( and it doesn't help that my friends dragged me out into the street with my pyjamas on! I'm sooo cold! So I'm hugging my plushies and lots of hot water bottles! I have Sasori and Deidara plushies! Me is so happy!!! -cough- yeah.. I ramble more when I'm ill that's kinda why the end of this chapter sucks.. But I like it sorta, but I made Deidara cry!! (not so happy about that:( )

Oh and before I forget the line_ 'Crying isn't a solution to any problem. It just delays dealing with the problem until you think you can handle it' _I made up on the spot. Ha. And it probably doesn't make any sense! Ha ha!

Also I won't be updating or posting anything now until after Christmas. I may post a Furuba one-shot on Boxing day seeing as it's my birthday! Hehe! I'll be sixteen and deserve to be happy, which a yaoi one-shot will do!

Sorry for my long ramble!

Ja ne! Please review.

-Emo


	9. True pain of fevers

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter nine**

Panting heavily, the blond haired teen collapsed as rounded the last corner that lead to his house. He couldn't find the energy to lift his feet, he could barely hold his own head up anymore let alone move.

He did, however, manage to crawl his way back to his house, luckily it wasn't as far as it seemed.

Deidara debated whether or not to knock on the door. He opted to knock since he felt no strength in his body and hoped his mother would answer so she could carry him inside.

Breathing a sigh of relief he looked up at his mothers worried face, "D-Dei-chan? Are you okay? What happened?! Why were you gone so long?! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine.." he said softly "I'm just a little tired, yeah"

Akane leaned in and placed her soft, delicate hand on her sons forehead. She gasped lightly, "Your burning up. Are you sure your okay? You seem to have a fever developing"

"I just want to go to bed, un" he muttered whilst struggling to stand, he failed but his mother took hold of him and held him up.

"And you're not leaving it," she stated firmly "If your still like this tomorrow your staying home"

Normally Deidara would have rejected but in this case he didn't want to argue with anyone in his current condition. He knew the older man worked everyday expect on the weekend so he should have a peaceful day. Wherever he was going to be.

"Hmm.. Dei-chan, who's jacket is this?" his mother asked when the black, almost, leathery fabric caught her eye.

Instinctively, Deidara replied with "My Danna's"

Akane quirked a slim brow and tilted her head "Danna..?"

--

"Man I'm so bored" a figure complained after propping their legs up on a coffee table, which was the centred object of the room.

"Well it's your own fault for getting suspended from school" Chiyo tsked and squatted her grandsons feet off the table with a wet dish towel.

"Can't you just go out already?" he moaned. Glad that his grandmother was going to be gone most of the day running errands or something stupid like that.

"I'll be leaving in a moment, don't be so anxious to get rid of me or I may not come back," she joked while she dried off her old wrinkled hands "Would you be able to do the rest of the dishes? I don't wait to be late"

"Yeah fine. Whatever" Sasori pushed yet another button on the remote, bringing up a movie he had never seen in his life and wasn't sure whether he should like it, or be outraged. The movie was entitled _'Strings'_, which gave away that it was about puppets. Once he watched a few more minutes he knew he hated it. Sasori felt it frantically didn't make any sense and every puppet had way too many strings and for no reason.

"I'll be back later," she patted his red haired head and made her way to the door "Remember, your not to leave this house"

The door shut lightly signalling that she had left.

Sasori sighed and turned the television out. Now he was completely bored.

Suddenly his ears picked up on the faint sound of a phone ringing, reluctantly he lifted himself up and went in search of the damn device.

It, of course, had to be in his bedroom which was the farthest away from the red head. Which made him moan incoherently at whoever happened to call him.

_"What?" _Sasori snapped when he pushed the answer button.

_"Whoa. Calm down Sasori,"_ the person said in response _"What's eating you?"_

_"Just shut Kisame." _he was very close to hanging up but was too curious as too the nature of the call _"What do you want anyway?"_

_"To see why you aren't in. You're never off unless your on a mission or something big has happened"_

_"It's nothing big. I just got suspended because I punched that prissy idiot Temari"_

_"Really? Good on you!" _there was a slight pause _"But why isn't Deidara in? Think his sick?"_

All Kisame received was silence _"Is something wrong? Sasori?"_

_"..Huh? No" _another pause _"I've got to go" _and without waiting for the probably confused blue tinted teenager to say a word, he hung up and gently tossed his phone onto his bed.

"Why would Deidara be off school? Could he be truly sick or is he just trying to avoid me?"

After thinking most of the situation through in much detail Sasori came to a decision. He was going to pay a certain someone a visit, so he grabbed his second favourite jacket and make his way out of the house.

--

"Tobi"

"-Tobi.."

"Man you are boring, un" Deidara moaned and flicked his cats bottom. The male feline just stuck his pink tongue out and proceeded to lick his paw carelessly.

"Tsk tsk. Don't stick your tongue out at people Tobi, it's rude" the blond rubbed his nose softly against the cats.

"Dei-chan. I'm going out for a while," his mother stated sensitively as she entered "Do you want anything?"

The younger blonds lip pursed out to form an almost thinking pout for a moment before he said "Just some more cough syrup, please" he beamed happily up towards his mother.

"Alrighty," she smiled back with equal happiness as her son but she still couldn't help worrying about him, even just a tiny bit.

"I'll be back soon"

"Okay mum, yeah" he smiled again and allowed her lips to place a gentle kiss on his warm, fevered forehead. They waved until she left and closed the door quietly.

"Now.. What to do?" the blond thought aloud "Computer? Why not!? Un!"

He chanted happily as he _danced _towards the device that was swarmed withcolourful stickers, that mainly consisted of bombs or explosions. His mother once said that he had very strange hobbies and interests, thus making him laugh loudly.

After pushing the button, turning the computer on, he collected his hot water bottle and thick duvet.

Just as he was about to adjust the new objects in the chair and make himself comfortable a curt knock made him stand again.

"You know you don't have to knock mum, un. Just come in" he groaned as he made his way to the door, freezing in place as it was roughly pushed open and almost off its hinges.

"Do I look like your damned mother!" his stepfather exclaimed and grabbed Deidara's bright blond locks.

A piercing scream tore itself from his throat because of the surprise the act of violence brought.

"Leave me alone! I've already done what you asked, yeah!" he yelled croakily back whilst trying to dislodge the fingers in his hair before Daisuke could painfully pulled up some of the roots.

"You did? Then why did one of those brat trying calling last night while you disappeared?!" Deidara gasped softly _'Danna..'_

"Well!?" he spoke impatiently as he tugged harder.

"I.. It... wasn't-"

"Get your dirty hands off of him!" a voice screeched as someone entered through the open window.

"Why is he helping a pathetic person like you? You paying him to protect you or something!?" Deidara's head fell down as far as it could without hurting his scalp even more. He didn't give any type of response, verbal or otherwise.

"Let him go" Sasori sneered at the abusive person.

"Like I would. And certainly not because a freak like you told me too!" his grip loosed to some extent when the teen stepped forward with a threatening look in his eyes.

"You're going to regret th--" Deidara shakily stood and ripped the older mans grip from his hair, gaining both of the others attention. He stood directly between the two and widened his arms.

"L.. leave Danna alone. Don't hurt him," Daisuke threw him an look that clearly stated he would do it, whether the blond protected him or not. A blue eye narrowed darkly, "I promise it'll be the last thing you ever do"

Still the older man didn't believe him, he punched Deidara. Forcing his ribs to connect with the corner of his bed as he was flung across his bedroom.

As if acting against his will, Sasori ran to Deidara's side. Only slightly forgetting about the one who caused the pain.

"You!" the red head began in the angriest tone either of the other two males had ever heard.

Just as Sasori stood and slowly turned to face the attacker; the front door opened and closed quite loudly, signalling that Deidara's mother had returned.

"This isn't over" the adult warned before retreating to another room in the house.

"Are you okay Deidara?" the teen asked in a very worried tone as he helped the other into his bed, pulling the dark sheets and covers over him.

"Eh- yeah I think so.." the blond stopped all his bodies movement for a moment "Danna! You gotta hide, my mum's gonna freak if she sees you!"

Sighing, the red head disappeared into his friends wardrobe.

"Dei-chan, I got you some cough medicine. The lady at the counter that it works fairly quickly so you could be going to school tomorrow" Akane smiled happily at her son then placed the dark tinted bottle and a spoon on his bedside table.

"Thanks mum, un!" he smiled back somewhat awkwardly, taking the sliver spoon and plastic bottle in hand.

"Oh whys your computer on?" she rose a slim brow at her son.

Without thinking much about it Deidara just shrugged at the question.

"Well I'll be down stairs if you need anything. Remember to get some rest" she lectured at him then left the room but not before looking back at him with a small, grim smile.

"Danna, you can come out now, yeah" he whispered loudly towards his closet door.

"You seemed to act naturally," Sasori commented as he emerged "You always keep boys in your closet when your sick?"

Frowning, he attempted to hit the smirking auburn haired teen. He decided to give up before he managed to fall off the bed, somehow.

"Your mean sometimes Danna, un!" the blond whined, pouting cutely afterwards whilst crossing his arms.

Without a word the smaller of the two walked to Deidara's bed and sat down beside him, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Trying not to disturb the injury.

After a brief moment of silence Deidara mumbled something inaudibly but as Sasori was quite close to his lips he heard it perfectly.

"I'm sorry Danna, un"

"I know but it's me who should be apologising. I threw you in at the deep end and expected you to accept it" the younger nuzzled his face into Sasori's comforting shoulder.

Deidara pulled away sooner than either teenager would have liked and did nothing but stare into the dark but light brown eyes staring back.

"Deidara..?"

Said boy leaned forward slowly, too slowly it seemed so Sasori took the others cheek in each hand and pulled him faster until their lips mashed together in a sloppy, but still heated and passionate, kiss.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the long wait (and the shortness of the chapter!) but hopefully due to some very advanced planning I did, while half asleep, future chapters should be out a lot sooner!

I mainly blame my love of Fruits Basket for the delay. I have become too obsessed with Kyo and Hatsuharu. So kawaii! x3

Oh and before I forgot I want to thank all the people who have been reading and reviewing _Art of Loneliness_, it makes me happy to know people enjoy it:)

Please continue to review with your wonderful niceness that makes me smile so!!

-Emo


	10. More than kisses

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter ten**

Breaking away from the kiss, Deidara blinked confusing at his Danna.

"What?" the red head replied somewhat breathlessly.

"Um.. Danna," he paused, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward "Do you.. err.. like me, yeah?"

Sasori's head titled to the side in a confused manner "Do you mean like-like or love?"

Fearing whatever was going to come next, the blond reached over to get the medicine and take another spoonful. Hoping it would also help the pain in his abdomen, from the blow it received earlier.

He mumbled "Either, un" then placed the liquid filled spoon into his kiss swollen lips. Refusing point blank afterwards to remove it.

"Either, hmm?" he mused momentarily then parted his lips slowly, in a strange but cute looking smile "Then I'd have to say.. both"

Almost gagging on the spoon, Deidara took it out and began coughing. Sasori soothingly rubbed and gently patted the teenagers back until he sat back up holding his side, breathing normally again.

"Are you alright?" his voice was filled with slight worry as he helped Deidara lie down in his bed comfortably and wrap the sheets around him a bit tighter.

"I.. think so, un" a small smile was seen, after which the blond retreated under the covers. All expect for a single blue eye.

A silence followed. Neither of the two teens felt at ease during the small length of quiet.

"D--Danna?" a soft voice questioned "Do you mean what you said?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Deidara's expression, or what Sasori could see of his face, saddened considerably when the murderer didn't give him a straight answer but it changed again when he added "You'll just have to kiss me again and see for yourself"

Grinning, Deidara sprang to life and lunged at the red head. Knocking them both successfully on the floor in a tangle of blankets, with the blond on top, grinning wider. Ignoring all his body's pain.

Without wasting another moment Deidara latched his lips onto Sasori's willing, open mouth. Where they proceed to _battle _each others tongues.

--

After a long session of exchanging saliva, the two broke apart, gasping for some well needed air.

Sasori soon realized that the blond had fallen asleep in his arms. He then reluctantly decided to place him back into his bed and returned the cloth to it's original position.

He took a moment to feel Deidara's forehead. It was still warm,_ 'Probably not as bad as this morning'_ he thought.

It was then the auburn haired boy noticed a pad of sticky notes. Perhaps he could leave a note for the blond to read when he woke up. He did so.

Soon after he opted to go home before his grandmother or Deidara's mother found out he was here. He departed shortly after placing a loving kiss on the fevered boys forehead.

--

"Dei-chan?" a soothing voice asked softly, whilst breathing into his ear "Dei-chan... wake up sleepy head"

"Ne..? Huh.. mum? What is it, un?" his voice was hoarse from sleep. He rose slowly from his bed and rubbed his currently dark blue eye, freeing it of _sleep_.

"You've been asleep since I left you yesterday, so I came to see if your feeling better" she smiled happily but her eyes still flickered with slight worry.

"I think I'm feeling better but I just wanna go back to sleep" he whined quietly, patting down some of his unruly hair before sinking back into the warmth of his bed.

"Aw I'm sorry Dei-chan," she too patted his head and messed it up a little more by ruffling his blond locks "Oh also Sasori-chan called earlier. Seems he's pretty worried about you"

"R-really?" the tone in his voice faltered slightly as his head began to reappear again.

"Who wouldn't be?" a huge grin grew on her lips "You're so adorably cute!"

She embraced her teenaged son, giggling all the while. Deidara, too tired to even think about fighting back, let his body be squeezed tightly until he started coughing, mainly, from lack of oxygen.

"Oh I'm sorry Dei-chan," she blushed faintly in embarrassment.

Both blonds jumped in shock at the sound of loud ringing, "I'll go get that" Akane smiled sweetly "You just get some more sleep, if you can" and so with a kiss to his cheek, his mother gracefully wandered, almost dazedly, out of the room.

"Now I definitely know I didn't get my looks **or** my clumsiness from my father, yeah" he rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. Starting to drift back to sleep, at least until he noticed a bright yellow sticky note on his bed side table.

"Wha..?" he extended his arm and took hold of the note.

_'Deidara,_

_Call me when your feeling better._

_We'll talk more then._

_-Sasori'_

A small, but happy, smile overtook the lower half of his softly tanned face.

"Thank you, Sasori-danna" was whispered before the boy fell into a more blissful sleep than before.

--

The next day, which happened to be a Friday, Deidara awoke. He felt a lot better and extremely energised from at least forty-eight hours of sleep.

After a moment his still slightly blurry gaze fell on his clock which clearly stated that the time was, _12.06pm_.

Whilst the teen stretched his body, to free it of stiffness, his brain suddenly remembered Sasori's note.

"I think I'll get something to eat first, un" he mumbled to himself before trying several times to get off his comfortable bed. Succeeding on the fifth attempt.

He shuffled out of his room, stumbled his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by his mother who was presently boiling some rice.

"Well good morning Dei-chan! Would you like some Omusubi?" she asked as she formed some rice into a triangular shape, placing it onto a clean, white oval shaped plate.

"Sure!" he beamed happily "Can I help, yeah?"

"Of course" the older blond smiled back and budged over so her son could get some rice.

Deidara took quite a large handful and began forming a triangle "Oh mum, are there any fillings? Is there Umeboshi?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll get them for you" she put the rice she finished moulding on the plate and made her way over to a reasonably big bowl.

Grinning as she came back, she placed the fruit into her sons awaiting rice.

Deidara, for some reason, began to hum as he to set work on shaping his rice ball. He started to cheer when he was done.

Parting his lips, the teen commenced on eating the, still sour, snack.

He also took the liberty of eating a few of his mothers plain flavoured Onigiri, while she wasn't looking, of course.

Without a word Deidara, quietly went back up to his room. Sat on his bed, mobile phone in hand. For some time he just stared at the device wondering what he could say to the red head.

Finally, he dialled the number that was burned into his memory. Never letting him forget, not that he wanted to.

_"I was wondering when you were going to call, __**Dei-chan**__" _he heard through the receiver in a mocking tone.

A low growl came from _Dei-chan's _throat, unsure of whether the other teen heard or not he just proceeded as he normally would _"Hey Danna, you left a note telling me to call.."_

_"Yes about two days ago"_

_"Hey, I just woke up, un!"_ a small chuckle was heard from the older teens line.

_"Can you meet me?"_

_"Where, yeah?"_

_"My house okay? Baa-chan's meeting up with some friends. Apparently I'm boring"_

Deidara's free hand shot up to cover his mouth to stop the laughing from escaping. Big mistake.

_"Damn it! Eww!"_ he almost screamed, while trying to spit the bad taste into an empty glass that happened to be on his bedside table.

_"What is it?" _Sasori asked worriedly.

_"Nothing to worry about I was just attacked by a rogue tongue, yeah" _he glared at the offending palm mouth.

_"So, can you come over?"_

_"Think so. Just need to get dressed"_

_"Okay then, ja ne"_ Deidara was able to get in a_ "Ja ne" _before Sasori hung up.

He tossed the phone carelessly on his bed and began to get dressed. He decided that some simple would be best so he dug out a black t-shirt with _'Hawthorne Heights_printed on and a pair of light coloured khaki capri pants.

"Where are you going Dei-chan? You just got out of bed" his mother lectured as she stepped into his room.

"I'm going over to Sasori-danna's house, is that alright, yeah?" his eye shimmered with hope as he stared up at her.

Sighing she nodded, "But if Chiyo-sama says you have to come home, you do so okay?"

"I will, un," he stuck his tongue out playfully at her before grabbing a pair of fingerless gloves and running towards the door "Bye mum!"

Akane smiled to herself, wondering how old he truly was. Because he sure didn't act his age.

--

After half an hour Deidara managed to finally locate the teens house. Just barely though.

He knocked politely on the front door as he would with anyone else's house. And waited patiently.

"I see you found it" Sasori stated with a small laugh as he opened the door, stepping aside to welcome the new comer inside.

"With no help from you, un" again the pink tongue came out briefly "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us" even though it was the only word spoken, it also said so much.

"What are we? Are you using me, un?" the blond spoke softly after a moment of awkward silence.

"Of course not," he said without hesitation and grasped both the other boys hands. Tightening his grip, not letting go "I would never do that"

"But still what are we?" he asked again, his heartbeat racing.

"Well," he paused temporarily, appearing to be in thought "What do **you** want us to be?"

"I.." all words disappeared from his lips. He was completely surprised by the response and was unsure of how to reply "I.. would.. um…"

Sasori smirked at how cute the blond was being. He released his hands and embraced him tightly instead, resting his chin on Deidara's shoulder.

"Can.. we.. er.. be.." the rest of the taller teens words were too mumbled for Sasori to hear them but he knew what he meant.

"A couple?" he supplied after some time, easing back in the hug to see Deidara's reaction. He nodded vigorously, a deep blush spreading on his tan face.

"If that's what you want. I can't deny such a endearing face" he placed a finger under Deidara's chin and reached up to place his lips upon his new boyfriends. The blond gave in instantly, allowing the red head to take full control of the kiss.

While Deidara was preoccupied with the passionate touch on his lips, Sasori snaked his hand up the others shirt, delicately running his hand over the hardening nubs. A moan escaped the younger as his nipple was squeezed, he always expected something like that would hurt. He now knew that was very wrong.

"D-Danna.." he attempted to ask what Sasori was doing but a gasp and another loud groan consumed him. The red head moved his knee again, grinding it against the other's lower half. "Don't.. stop... that, yeah!" Deidara begged breathlessly as he tried to keep up with the older teens teasing.

Pouting cutely, Deidara began to whine "Why'd you stop, un?"

"I thought it wouldn't be wise to do anything here. Baa-chan might come home and were right in front of the door" he stated then picked the blond up, carrying him piggyback style upstairs.

"I guess you're right. So your room, yeah?" he asked, perking up rapidly.

He didn't need to reply, he felt he'd ruin the moment if he did so. He was unsure why.

When the pair arrived at his room he gently placed the blond on his bed, face up. Sasori closed his door before joining the other.

He crawled up the younger teens body, being sure to brush certain parts of their body together, until he was straddling him. He pulled already kiss swollen lips into yet another fervent touch. Both moaned into the others mouth when Sasori forced their lower regions to come in contact.

Deidara reached down their bodies to find the end of Sasori's shirt, when he did so he pulled it over the others mop of deep auburn hair, messing it up slightly in the process. Their lips smacked together again and this time Sasori's hands ventured lower, however, his target was the blonds trouser button and zipper.

Sasori parted their lips, allowing both of them to breath. He moved his body down the blonds until he was faced with the zip on his trousers. He skilfully used his teeth to drag it down before removing the article of clothing altogether and tossing it on the floor.

Deidara's eye widened. He was shocked that the red head had managed to strip off his boxers as well without him noticing. Before he could inquire this he felt a strange sensation that made him groan lightly. Sasori blew softly again, making the blonds member twitch.

"S-stop that.." he tried to say firmly but his voice faltered. A chuckle was heard "Stop.. teasing me.. please.. un" unexpectedly the blonds visible eyelid fluttered from pleasure.

Sasori had changed position. He was now, sitting securely on Deidara's legs to hold them down as his tongue and hands moved expertly along the blonds length.

"Oh.. my.. G-!" Deidara moaned and writhed beneath him. He couldn't contemplate how Sasori could cause him so much pleasure.

Sasori could tell by the look on the others face that he was already close, he decided to help him reach his peak a lot quicker. He began to suck harder and faster. Deidara's back arched as his head thrashed around on the pillow more violently.

The red head's tongue coiled around the pulsing organ, he moved it up and down the shaft one last time before creamy white, almost hot, liquid poured out of Deidara as a scream of ecstasy tore itself from his throat.

Sasori didn't fail to notice that a small amount had collected on his lower lip, he decided to sample it and not let it go to waste. He noted that even though it held a bitter element to it, it still tasted liked Deidara.

With a final kiss to his lips, Sasori excused himself to the bathroom. He had already decided that it would be all about his new lover the first time they got together. He could wait.

* * *

Yay! I updated a lot quicker than usual, told you so! Also hurray, chapter ten is here!! 

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as more as I enjoyed writing it! Two hours without a single rest, I'm so impressed with myself!

I was suppose to be doing coursework for History (which is due in soon!) but I was way too bored to even look at it so I decided to do this chapter instead. Aren't I amazing!? (Sometimes XD)

Anyway, ja ne!

Please review.

-Emo


	11. The waiting game

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter eleven**

Exhaustion ran threw every bone in Deidara's body. Now that he was alone and his _high_ had worn off, he was tired beyond belief and bored out of his mind. He had long ago put his clothes back on.

"Danna.." he whined loudly when he found enough strength to do so.

The only response he received was a reasonably loud sound akin to a moan mixed with a grunt.

"Danna.. What are you doing in there, yeah?" the blond changed his current position so he was now lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows and facing the now open door.

When a few minutes had passed Sasori re-entered the room after visiting the bathroom down the hall.

"Are you going to answer me Danna, un?" he asked, quirking a brow in suspicion.

"It's too degrading for me to say" he whispered after a moment, hiding his deep dark eyes with his soft, luscious auburn hair.

An evil grin took over the devilish blonds face. He began chanting, "Danna did something naughty, yeah!"

Still the teen stayed silent. He didn't wish to say anything that might make his current ordeal any worse. He never realized he could be so self-conscious, especially around Deidara.

"Aww has _my_ Danna gone all shy, un?" he breathed softly on the edge of the elder's ear lobe, embracing him in a loving hug from behind.

A bang was heard from the front door, followed by a very feminine and commanding voice shouting "Sasori, I'm home! I've brought food! Oh and more parts from the store!"

"Are you going to join us or escape through the window?" the red head asked. Nipping on Deidara's neck lightly.

"I'm too tried to move so go on without me.." he said dramatically as if he were in some overly cheesy romance movie. He chuckled before collapsing back on Sasori's comfortable bed, curling into the sheets.

"Come on, I'll carry you" he replied taking the blond off the bed and carrying him on his back, the way he had brought him up in the first place.

"Oh hey Deidara-chan, your mother told me you were here," Chiyo smiled as she placed some paper bags containing fast food on the kitchen table "Dig in"

"Thank you very much Chiyo-sama, yeah" the youngest grinned in thanks and began to eat some fries from the bag.

"Your welcome," Sasori stared a little longer at his grandmother "Oh Sasori-chan, there in a bag on the coffee table, in the front room"

"Thank you baa-chan," he spoke almost bitter fully for some reason or another before exiting the room.

"What are you doing here Deidara-chan? I thought you were still getting over a fever" she asked as she started unpacking plastic bags and putting the contents in various places in the room's cupboards.

Deidara froze. What was he suppose to say? He couldn't tell her that he had just come over to talk to her grandson and became his boyfriend, because Sasori may not want to her to know yet. Hell, he didn't even know if they were going to be one of those out and open gay couples yet.

"Er.." he thought things over quickly for a moment before stammering out, "I was just.. bored at home, because I've been all alone, un"

"So you decided to come round and _play_ with Sasori-chan," her voice seemed louder than necessary. An almost bright blush painted itself on Deidara's tanned face.

"I heard that" a monotonous voice stated dully from the other room before soft rustling was heard.

"So what have you two been up to while I was out?" she asked, voice laced with curiosity.

The blond tried his hardest to force the blush to fade whilst the older woman packed away the last few bits and pieces she had bought, "J-Just talking, yeah!"

Chiyo's eyebrow rose in suspicion at the boy's hurried out sentence, "Are you okay? You seem to be heating up again, maybe you've still got a slight fever"

Deidara took a rather large bite out of his burger and shook his head, after a moment of chewing roughly he spoke, "I feel better than ever, un!"

"Well that's good to hear," an undersized grin formed on her lips, "Oh hey Sasori-chan, are those parts okay?"

Deidara's gaze moved to the door where Sasori was indeed standing, "There okay" was his simple reply as the teen walked into the room and took a seat next to the other teenager, helping himself to Deidara's _forgotten _fries.

"So," Chiyo began, turning the small television on that was placed in the corner of the room "Have you two got anything planned for the weekend?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged lightly, "Not yet, un" the blond spoke up with a grin.

Almost as if planned, the phone rang as silence echoed softly within the room, "I'll get that" Chiyo stated, scuttling out of the room to answer the annoying ringing device.

"Are you alright Danna? You seem moody, un" the younger asked as he placed a loving butterfly kiss on the others velvety soft nose.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked as nicely as he could, turning to face the other.

"Er.. no reason.." he murmured quietly. He opened his mouth again to say something else but was interrupted by the television.

_"...More horrendous murders has been committed. Experts say there is defiantly more than one person behind this seeing as they are all killed using very different methods. Last night police found several members, including the head of the Kireigoto family, dead. All have had various limbs cut off and thrown around the Kireigoto premises as well as inner body organs. It's also thought that at least three to five members of the family are missing but police are unsure as no missing person reports have filed.."_

Deidara gave his new boyfriend a curious glance, "And did you have anything to do with this, un?"

His only vocal response was a low grunt. One that would normally signal that the person wanted to be left alone. But with Sasori it sound more... playful to Deidara's ears.

After a few short minutes of silence the blonds voice seemed to echo in the room, "I'm bored, un.."

"Then try leaving me alone" he mumbled through a small mouthful of fast food.

"But that's no fun, yeah!" he whined again "Can we go out or something.."

Deidara froze, mid-sentence as a fiery deep crimson blush over took his lightly sun kissed face.

"I..er d-didn't mean it like that!" his words grew louder with nervousness and embarrassment.

"Then what **did** you mean?" the auburn haired teen asked, just to annoy his new lover for the sake of being a sadist, which he was, at heart. Or it was the fact he just loved the others current adorable expression.

Giving up on the power of speech, Deidara hung his head low and shook his long, sandy locks.

A sigh followed, "What would you like to do?"

--

And so after much convincing, on Deidara's part, the pair soon found themselves at a local arcade where they were currently engaged in a close battle at a _'quick'_ game of Air Hockey.

Sasori made a reasonably quiet noise and he moved forward, forcing the mallet to come in contact with the bright red puck. Sending it at the blonds goal on his side of the _airy_ table. Deidara repeated the motion, blocking his attempt to gain the final point.

A cheer was heard as the puck flew almost immediately into the elder's goal, a smug grin plastered itself to Deidara's pink lips "So that means I win! And you owe me a kiss, un!"

"Do I now? I don't remember saying that.." he spoke light-heartedly, his voice held a teasing element to it.

"Aww..." he practically sobbed "But you.. promised, un"

Suddenly, without any warning, Deidara was pressed firmly against the younger's firm, well-muscled chest.

"Even if I didn't promise-" he whispered huskily as he neared the blond's sensitive ear lobe, "-I'd do it anyway"

Lips slid over one another smoothly, passion and lust all expressed in one hot, steamy kiss. Tongues pocked and prodded as they explored the other's open, willing mouths. Hands moved along body parts, they could no longer keep track on who's was what. They wanted to go further, like they had done only hours before.

Fortunately, more like **un**fortunately, a ringing noise emitted from Sasori's jeans. Making them break apart.

Pressing the answer button quickly and angrily he brought the damned device to his ear.

_"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I? Someone sounds grumpy"_

_"What do __**you**__ want?"_

_"Geez Sasori. Be nice to your superiors" _the feminine voice scolded.

_"You aren't my superior. No one is" _Sasori spoke firmly and it would have scared Deidara if he wasn't already used to the teens attitude.

_"What about Pein?" _she taunted and after a moment more of silence she added _"Ha.. got you!"_

_"Whatever. What do you want, Konan?"_

_"Well. I wanted to congratulate you for last nights assignment and ask you nicely if you could bring Deidara in for some __**training**__"_

_"Are you sure?" _he took a fearful glance at the blond when he wasn't looking _"Don't you think it's too early?"_

_"Pein wants to see what he's got as soon as possible. That's if he's going to join us"_

_"The old warehouse as usual?"_

_"Yep! See you there!" _Sasori wandered how she could be so cheery and happy when he felt like his world was going to collapse.

Putting his phone back in his pocket he turned to Deidara, a face full of seriousness.

"W-- Is something wrong?" his voice faltered for he feared the absolute worse. Maybe he wasn't the most rational thinker.

"You can say no if you want to but," he took in a shaky breath "Pein believes you have the potential to be.. Well like me and every one else. A murderer"

"And you want to if I would be capable of doing something like that, un?" he finished for the, well speechless, teen.

"In a nutshell. Yes"

And then Sasori heard three, he had half anticipated the last one, words that he'd never of expected the blond to say about something like this.

"I'll do it, yeah!"

"Y-you will-!?" his voice slurred as his tone rose to a high pitch.

"Why not? I've been pretty bored lately.." he gasped suddenly upon an inner realization "Oh I have to get something first before we go though, un"

"..Alright" he decided to let Deidara figure out himself if being a murderer was want he truly wanted.

--

"Mum?" the dirty haired blond asked loudly as he entered his house, "Are you home?"

"What about that guy? What if he's here?" Sasori asked warily, following the others footsteps.

"He's my stepfather and he should be at work now, un" he said whilst checking the clock in the kitchen before heading to the stairs.

"Your stepfather!?" he exclaimed in a low voice, "And your mother doesn't know?"

Deidara sadly shook his head "She loves him and I don't want to upset her, yeah"

The red head didn't say another word, he didn't know what he could say in this situation.

"Tobi, un!" the younger sang cheerfully upon reaching and opening his bed room door.

"..Tobi..?" frowning Sasori's head tilted.

"He's my cat!" the Iwagakure born picked the bundle of fur from the bed and showed it to Sasori.

The tabby's kittens light jade green eyes blinked carefully as it looked at the person _presented_ to him. After a moment he mewled and attempted to break free from Deidara's grip. He only adjusted Tobi's position and brought him closer to Sasori. Tobi froze for a moment, he never was good with new people. He delicately moved his head, bring itself even closer to the brown eyed teen. He gently began to sniff at his dark clothing.

"He likes you Danna, un!" he said happily when the kitten licked his lovers arm "Here, you can hold him!"

"No thanks.." he crossed his arms nonchalantly "I don't really get along with animals"

"Your loss," he shrugged and put his cat back on the bed "He's the best kitty, un!"

He giggled and petted Tobi for a few minutes before remembering why they were there.

"Oh yeah, it's.. under here!" he stated to no one in particular and dove underneath his bed. Randomly tossing objects that weren't the ones he was currently looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Sasori asked curiously as he stared down at the cat that was now circling around his legs.

He cautiously reversed out from under the bed so as no to hit his head, "It must be over here, un"

Sighing the auburn haired boy sat on the bed and waited. One of his least favourite things to do.

--

Flipping over the last page of the strange magazine Sasori found on the others bed side table, he breathily sighed again and looked over to Deidara's behind, who was currently going through his drawers.

"Finally, yeah!" he jumped for joy once he came across a thick, dull, light brown bag.

"That's what you spent half an hour looking for?" his slim brow twitched as he rose from the bed, only slightly disturbing the sleeping cat.

"Hey! It's important, un!" he protested strongly.

"How so?" he argued back, annoyed that he had to wait so that Deidara could find a stupid bag.

"You'll see Danna!" he winked, patted the kitten's sleeping head and exited through the door "Now, let's go, yeah!"

Reluctantly the older followed. His bad mood slowly lifting, the other boy was just too cute to stay mad at.

--

"Are we there yet Danna, un?" he asked in a sing-song voice as he swung their linked hands into the air and back down.

"Almost Deidara," he thought for a moment on a different subject "Hey, Dei. How can you have so much energy?"

"Hmm?" he hummed a small tune while he thought. He really had no idea but he had always been like that, mainly with his mother.

Upon reaching no conclusion he shrugged, "Not sure but my mum says that my father was the same so it must run in the family I guess, un"

He nodded curtly when he saw the warehouse approaching them.

"Are we there _now_, un?" Deidara asked almost mockingly, as he knew they were.

Sasori suddenly stopped, causing the blond to stumble a bit from the force, "Are you sure you want to do this Deidara? I don't what you to get hurt because of me bringing you into this"

"Sasori-danna," he paused for a brief moment to think of the right words to say "I really want to do this. I want to be closer to you and learn more about you, also I feel that something is missing from my life so please let me try to find it, un"

"A-alright but be careful" he gently placed his lips lovingly onto the others in a chaste kiss.

"I promise Danna, yeah" a small smile formed on his light rose coloured lips.

The two took a breath and moved, in unison, towards the abandoned warehouse.

Deidara felt bad for not sharing his alternative motive with the person he has trusted the most since he was a child. But he didn't want anyone to stop him until he had achieved his goal. And he **was **going to achieve it no matter what.

* * *

Hope that chapter wasn't too sucky. (As normal apologies for lateness!) I was determined to get this finished ages ago but I been getting so much coursework it's unhealthy! Also I have trouble getting motivated, I sit down, open my laptop and head straight for Gaia completely forgetting about this story and it doesn't help that Yuri is trying to take over my Yaoi obsession.. It's slowly plotting my doom!

Anyway I want to thank OliviaOutcast **again** for reminding me to update. I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait so long for just one chapter. I know what it feels like when you come across a good story but they take ages to update, so I will try my best. I promise this time and if I forget I will get my nii-san to kick me up the butt. She's my beta so she may understand... :D

Again my apologies.

Please review.

-Emo


	12. Company

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter twelve**

"Ah," a voice said quietly upon seeing the two distinctive male teenagers entering the old, filthy warehouse.

"Glad to you see you could finally make it. Sasori. Deidara" he said firmly whilst he shrouded himself in darkness.

"It's my fault," Sasori started in a somewhat apologetic tone "Leader. I--"

"No it's mine. I was searching for this," at this point he rose the small brown bag slightly then let it fall with his hand once more before continuing "Sorry for keeping you waiting, yeah"

"I suppose it's alright. It's a big decision to join us" an easily recognizable voice said carefully as they arose from the darkness.

"What's with the overly dramatic entrance? We're not in a movie or something, you know, Pein" the new feminine arrival offered a chuckle as she entered with a box which didn't seem to be heavy in anyway.

The over pierced man scowled at Konan as she brought the box to his side and set it down, none too gently and proceeded to sit down on it, crossing her legs gracefully.

"Must you always do this Konan?" his left brow twitched in frustration as he turned towards the blue haired woman.

"And why not?" she crossed her arms and turned away, as if sulking like a child.

Deidara jumped slightly as heard the puppet next to him sigh deeply. Slowly he tore his eyes from the bickering pair in front of them.

"What is it Danna, un?" he asked hesitantly and almost instinctively reached for the invisible warmth Sasori's hand seemed to bathe in.

"We could be here for a while. Their always like this, they might as well be married" he muttered under his breath, rolling his deep brown eyes.

"I see.." Deidara mused quietly.

A grin spread across the fair blonde's cheeks as a fun plan seemed to be hatched. He took the dark glove off of his right hand, putting it inside the bag soon after. A few moments passed before he removed it. Sasori rose a brow as his head tilted slightly, he only received a sly smile.

Opening his hand Deidara revealed a wet, soggy lump of odd coloured clay. Closing his fingers over he pressed and formed the lump into a small bird which looked similar to an artist Sasori studied for art class a few months before, he recalls his name as being Tarō Okamoto or something to that affect.

The smaller teen outstretched his hand with the bird sitting still on top of his palm. Deidara pushed his hand upwards quickly, throwing the creation in the air. To Sasori's surprise it took flight. He blinked a few times just to make sure he saw it correctly.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" the red head asked as he eyed the other cautiously.

"You'll see, un" he sang playfully.

Deidara, still grinning wildly, waited until the bird was circling around the two, still, fighting adults until he formed a sign with both hands and whispered _'Katsu'_.

With a rather loud bang, a small firework like display fell upon the two. They both jumped and their eyes darted around as they tried to process what just happened.

Deidara clutched at his side which hurt from laughing. Sasori's top lip rose to form a small smile, whether it be seeing the highest member and leader jumping from something so minor or just the that blonde's laugh was cute and almost infectious. He wasn't completely sure but it was a bit of both.

"W-- who..?" Pein stuttered out still in slight shock. It was only when he saw the teenage boy in fits of laughter that it clicked in his head "Deidara!"

"Huh..?" his eye opened automatically and widened when he saw the orange haired man fuming with anger.

"Wait," Konan stated, putting her arm in front of him so as to stop his war path towards the scared teen "What exactly did you do Deidara?"

"I er.. made a bird out of clay and made it explode, un" he said slowly as if they didn't believe him. Like he was lying about stealing the last cookie with his hand still in the jar.

"And how did you do that?" she asked again, going closer towards him.

Without a word Deidara lifted his un-gloved hand and showed her the mouth in his palm. She inspected it closely; flinching the first time the tongue poked out from within and seemed to wave at her.

"Interesting. He may be of more use than you thought Pein" she said in a mocking tone, Deidara was slowly growing used to them both. They enjoyed annoying one another, constantly.

Ignoring the slight insult she made at him, Pein soon joined them and said "What's the biggest explosion you can create?"

Placing his index finger to his chin, he thought carefully and rather loudly "Well, I wouldn't include C-4 because it's more lethal than powerful so I'd have to say C-3. It's quite a large scale bomb that could destroy a whole village"

"What!?" Sasori blinked. The brat was **that** powerful and he never mentioned it or even thought of getting his own back on countless humans that made his life a hell.

"Although I've never tested it on a village but the specialist my mom paid said that if he didn't contain it that we and the rest of the people within a five mile radius" everyone appeared to be frozen from shock.

"Like you said Konan. He will be very useful indeed" Pein said with an evil smirk sliding from one cheek to the other.

Deidara felt slightly uneasy with the thought of being used but if they could help him learn some control or get some experience then all the better for later on.

--

Yawning loudly, Deidara lazily covered his mouth as Sasori helped him around the corner.

"We're almost there Deidara" said teen cheered unenthusiastically due to the lack of energy.

"Hey. Deidara," his head turned to face Sasori with a silent _'What, yeah?' _look on his drowsy features "How many cars do you have?"

"I personally have none but my mum and that stupid tengu share one, why?" he flicked the bang away from his left eye but most of it fell back down to cover it again.

"There are two cars in your driveway" Deidara pulled his body weight off of the auburn haired boy and took a look. He was indeed right, someone must be visiting seeing as it's past seven o' clock and he faintly recognised the dark blue car.

"I wonder who it is, un?" he asked more to himself.

"Do you want me to go home now or--?" Sasori began it ask. If family was over he didn't want to get in the way.

"No!" he protested loudly "You shall stay and meet whoever it is, yeah!" Deidara grinned happily.

"But if Chiyo-baa finds out she'll-"

"Stop worrying. I want you to meet them and she won't mind, she's friends with my mom remember? Silly, yeah" Deidara laughed lightly and kissed Sasori's cheek softly, in an attempt to calm him.

"I take it you know who it is now?" closing his eye he nodded his head cheerfully and tugged at the puppet's sleeve eagerly. Sighing in defeat he let the blond drag his body to the others house.

"I'm home, un!" Deidara yelled as he opened the door and entered, somehow taking his shoes off without stopping.

"Welcome home Dei-chan" his mother sang from the kitchen, exiting a second later with two cups, one tea, the other contained hot chocolate.

"Where is she, un?" he asked impatiently as he danced on his sock covered toes.

"Front room and it's _they_" she corrected and headed back to her guests.

_'They? Who else is here?' _gripping onto Sasori's hand Deidara ventured furthered into the house and the same room his mother disappeared into a moment before.

"Well if it isn't Dei-chan!" a female welcomed noisily and stood to embrace the boy running at her.

"Aunty!" he hugged tighter, like he was making sure she was really there.

"And who's this Deidara? A friend of yours?" she nudged his arm, as if implying some else. Making a light pink spread across his nose and cheeks.

"This is my **friend** Sasori. Danna this is my aunt Akemi, she's my mother's twin sister"

Sasori nodded his head quietly in greeting and refused to do anything else. Akemi smiled and was quick to hug the moody teenager.

"Nice too meet you also Sasori. You take good care of poor Dei-chan" she said as she broke the hug and then put her hand on her nephew's shoulders.

"Mum said that someone came with you as well, yeah" Deidara spoke up as soon as he realized that his Danna wasn't going to respond.

"She's upstairs putting her stuff in your room"

"She..?" Deidara was more confused. He thought that she would bring a boyfriend or something, unless...

A loud gasp was heard before, "Deidara-san!?" And he was engulfed in a un-ending glomp of death.

"I believe you remember your cousin and my daughter," Akemi introduced the new arrival "Kaori!"

"Kaori, I haven't seen you in years, un!" Deidara managed as he broke free and turned to face his younger cousin.

She was only a few years younger, sixteen, not that too far off. Her hair is a dark brown with natural light brown high lights in and just about reaches her thin shoulders. It's layered which gives her bangs that come to her chin. Her clothes consist of a black shirt with long sleeves that have safety pins and thin chains randomly placed on it and a pair of heavy khaki trousers that cover her knees and stop at her thighs. On her feet were sandals with a thick and high heel and strapped up her leg.

"And who's fault is that my dear cousin?" she placed her hands on her curvy hips and bent forward so their noses were almost touching.

"Most defiantly not mine, un"

"That's good," she paused before raising her arm in a burst of something that her mother could only describe as childishness, "Then let's go play!"

"Okay," Deidara happily skipped with Kaori as she took his hand and went to the stairs "Oh wait. Danna are you coming too, un?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to head home. You two seem to have a lot to catch up on" gloomily Sasori put his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Are you sure Danna? You can stay.." the bird lover let go of Kaori's warm hand and walked Sasori to the door.

"I know but I'd feel out of place. I'll call you and see you on Monday, alright?" Sasori made sure that none of his lovers relatives were looking at them before pulling the blond into a loving, passionate goodbye kiss.

"Bye Danna, un" the red head waved goodbye once he was on the sidewalk then proceeded to walk home in the moonlight.

"Come on Deidara-san!"

Deidara closed the front door and joined his cheery cousin with a grim smile.

Once they were in Deidara's room, Kaori turned to the older boy.

"Does my cousin have a boyfriend?" she half teased and was being half serious.

A pink blush was her answer and she began to 'Aww' loudly.

"That's so adorable!"

"Wait. You don't mind that were.. well, both male, yeah?" surprise was evident in his body language and his widened aqua eye.

"Of course not! I have a girlfriend myself" beaming brightly she took a seat beside him.

"Really!? And aunt Akemi doesn't mind?" she shook her head, her brunette locks flying loose.

"I take it you're either new to it or something happened to make you doubt your relationship" for some reason she frowned as she thought about what she said.

"Both," Deidara admitted "When we had our first kiss I was mad at him before he did it and then this old lady came by and shouted at us for even thinking about kissing another boy, yeah"

"Oh don't mind others. Some can be very insulting about same sex relationships but once you find out how much you love the other person you forget them completely. But how do you feel about him?" she asked firmly almost as if she was judging him like an older sister would.

"I think that I really like him but I'm not too sure" Deidara began to fiddle with his fingers.

"What's the most you've done with him?" she lifted his chin so she could she his face.

The blond almost immediately began to stutter and trip over his words with a blush spreading.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm not that mean" she chuckled to try and help lighten the mood.

"We.. he.. I.." he sighed to calm himself down before telling his cousin that the most that they had done was Sasori touching him.

"Interesting.." Kaori drawled out and played with a loose lock of hair.

"W- what is, un?" Deidara felt that she was planning something, bad.

"This!" she pounced on him and wiggled her fingers across his stomach, tickling him into laughter.

"S-- stop!" he tried to say through his giggling fit. She only ignored him and _attacked_ more.

Only when Kaori yawned did she stop, "Man, I'm beat"

"Evil.." Deidara murmured as he pushed her heavy body off from on top of him.

"And it's only eight!" groaning she grabbed her back after standing "I'll be back in a second. I suggested you get changed while I'm gone"

"Whatever.. un" Deidara yawned also. He guessed that they had both had a long day.

Once she left the blond got to his feet and changed into a large t-shirt and some clean boxers before crawling into his bed.

"Aw. Is my cousin sleepy also?" laughing lightly she put her bag down near the door and flicked the light off.

"Budge over"

"What? Why, un?" he protested "There's a spare bed somewhere"

"Yeah. I know but it's in the attic and Akane said she'd get it tomorrow because she didn't want to wake Daisuke. She said he hasn't been feeling well. So move over please Deidara-senpai"

Deidara gave in sooner so he could get some sleep. He lifted the cover and made some room for her.

"Goodnight Deidara. We'll play tomorrow, sweet dreams" he could practically hear her wicked smile forming.

"Night Kaori. You too" soon after the pair fell asleep with their backs pressed together and light snores echoing softly in the room.

* * *

Took a little longer but it's out and I didn't need anyone to send me a PM to remind me :)

Yay! Anywho bad news. I'm being so serious it scares me. If I haven't made another chapter within.. Let's say, the next week I've stopped writing this for a while. I would continue but I have my GCSE's coming up and my mocks were really bad so I really need to concentrate and revise **a lot** more. I'm sorry but I really need to do well and this story stops me sometimes. Apologises.

Also, quick note about Kaori. She's based on me! XD She actually is. I had my hair cut a few days ago and my sister informs me that I look like an anime character, the only one she could think of comparing me too was Sasuke xD I just felt like making her similar to me so she'd be easier to write and I wouldn't have to invent a whole new personality for her.

And the information about Deidara's bombs should be correct. I believe that C-4 is were he creates a clone and makes it go into the targets skin and lungs, making them implode or something like that. So it isn't powerful explosion wise, but if I am wrong please inform me and I shall change it right away.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review.

-Emo


	13. Gifts of blue and purple

**Art of loneliness**

**Chapter thirteen**

"Dei-chan..." A voice whispered softly "Deidara-chan.."

When the _lump_ didn't respond, his kind and loving cousin took it upon herself to wake him in anyway that seemed appropriate at that particular point in time.

She jumped on him and landed on his back. Earning a loud groan and jolt from the rapidly awaking body of the blond.

"What was **that** for, un!?" he yelled unhappily as he pushed her away from him, failing to do so because he lacked strength at the time.

"You have company dear cousin," Kaori began to explain as she stood and dusted her thick laced skirt from obscure pieces of dust "But if you would rather go back to sleep I can send _him_ away"

_'Him..? Sasori!?' _he thought instantly, proceeding to jump to his sock covered feet and rush to the bathroom.

A wicked grin overtook the younger females delicate face, "I wonder what he'll do when he sees that it isn't Sasori-sama downstairs."

--

The blond quickly but thoroughly brushed his teeth and ran a hairbrush through his locks, styling it in it's normal style.

Once finished he returned to his room to get dressed, noticing that Kaori wasn't there anymore he figured that she'd probably be downstairs asking Sasori more questions than he could handle. Sure he was hyper and quite curious about others, but Kaori was a lot worse.

Deciding on a pair of skinny jeans, a black short sleeved shirt covered by a light grey jacket with a hood and small explosions and _Boom_'s printed on, as well as his favourite black converses.

Once fully dressed, he departed from his room and walked down the stairs, heading towards the living room.

"Ah, good morning Dei-chan. Good to see you're finally up," his mother smiled brightly as he entered the room "It seems.."

She was tuned out as the small boy haired boy gazed upon his _company. _It wasn't Sasori. Hell, he was very unsure of why **he** was here.

"Itachi-san, why are you here, yeah?" he asked somewhat skittishly. All the more nervous when the raven haired teen looked his way. His crimson red eyes were piercing and could be perceived as murderous, which didn't help when Deidara knew that the Uchiha was in fact a murderer.

"I can't come to a friends house to bear some news?" he did nothing but stare back. Itachi thought of them as friends? Or could that possibly be because Deidara's mother was there and didn't want to seem rude. Most likely the latter. The two barely spoke, he figured that Itachi must dislike him as he is more.. energetic than some of the people he knows. Wait.. what was this about news?

"Isn't that sweet Kaori?" Akane beamed at her sister's only daughter. Receiving a curt nod and a similar smile back.

"Could we go somewhere more.. private?" Itachi broke the silence, as well as bringing the blond from his deep thought as to what this news could be.

"Uh, yeah sure" he answered dumbly, leading the older teen from the room.

"Oh. Deidara," Kaori called out, when his head appeared back at the door frame she continued, "Sasori-sama called your phone earlier while you were asleep, he said call him back when you can"

"Why didn't you just wake me up, un?" he was fuming. One, because she had touched his mobile, he hated anyone doing so. He found it rude although it was completely different if it was someone else's phone. Two, because it didn't wake him up. Either it was early in the morning or he was in too deep a sleep.

"I felt like letting you sleep longer. You seemed to have had a long day yesterday" she made herself purposely sound sickly sweet. It scared Deidara when she did that, more so because she used it at random times and he had no idea how she even did it.

"Er thanks…" he paused, signalling to the raven "Come on then Itachi-san, yeah"

He nodded, following Deidara obediently. But not before turning quickly and bowing in thanks to the boy's relatives.

Once they reached the blond's room, Deidara closed the door after his guest entered then inquired him about this news.

"It's nothing too special but Kisame gave Leader an idea," the dark haired teen sighed, seating himself on the chair beside the others bed "Well he made a deal with him"

"And? What is it, un?" the younger of the two was so thrilled, he would be on the edge of his seat if he was sat down, Kisame seemed nice and the idea could mean fun. And he was all for fun.

"No wonder Sasori calls you a brat," he breathed quietly before continuing, "They have agreed that if you can prove your worth, then Kisame can throw a party in your honour"

Deidara's cerulean eyes widened happily and fearfully. He had never been to a party before, well not one throw by his friends anyway and defiantly not one especially for him. He was scared but was going to turn down the invitation.

"Calm down. Don't get too excited just yet" Itachi forewarned him.

"Why not? It's a party," he squirmed joyfully, like a small child being told they were going to Disney Land after which adding dramatically, "For **me**, yeah!"

"Because in order to prove yourself," taking a deep breath he regretfully continued, "You have to.. kill someone"

This time his eyes widened for a different reason, "Wha-- What?" he spoke slowly.

"We've all had to do it so it's only fair. The only difference being you might get a party. The rest of us didn't want one," seeing as Deidara was still silent he had time to remember something quite important, "Also you have freedom of choice. You may kill anyone you wish but if you fail to think of anyone within a few days Leader will choose someone randomly for you"

The teen gulped. This was too sudden.. or rather very unexpected as he didn't think he would have to do this, at least not yet.

"Do I have a time limit?" he asked without thinking. He felt his body going numb.

"One week starting today.." Itachi jumped slightly when his phone vibrated against his leg. Removing it from his pocket and reading the text messages contains, he turned back to Deidara, "I've got to get going. If you have anymore questions ask Sasori"

As the older teen made his way to the door he suddenly stopped, remembering that he was suppose to give the blond something. Itachi pulled a small box out of his pocket, placing it on the other's desk soon after, "This is a _gift_, if you will, from Leader. There's instructions inside so be sure to read them"

And with that the raven left the rather perplexed teen alone in his bedroom.

Deidara wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. This was his chance to be accepted within Akatsuki and gain more friends as well as getting rid of Daisuke once and for all. But on the other hand he didn't feel ready and wanted to avoid murder, even though he did feel mentally prepared a few days ago.

This was going to take a lot of thought. _'Hey, wait what did Itachi say?'_

"Instructions.. un?" Deidara thought aloud. It looked like a jewellery box, what jewellery needed directions... Unless they thought he was that stupid.. Oh he felt very insulted now.

As he opened the dark blue box he frowned. Inside there was a ring, one that was to be used in an ear piercing, and it was striped. Light blue and purple, the ball being purple as well. He grinned happily _'I being wanting to change my bar for ages!'_

As quickly as possible he took out the bar, putting it safely in the box before removing the ball of the ring with a dull _click_. He slowly pushed the ring through the small hole until he could reach the gap and put the ball back in securely.

"See I didn't need instructions, yeah!" he insultingly stuck his tongue out as if Itachi could still see him.

_"Deidara? Can you hear me?"_

The blond jumped up from his bed in a panic, "Who's there!?"

The voice certainly sounded familiar but it defiantly wasn't anyone in the house.

There was an almost inaudible sigh from the voice, _"You're freaking out now aren't you? You didn't listen to Itachi did you? Read the damn directions!"_

He did as the person advised, quickly skimming through the small booklet. Once he finished he experimentally pushed down on the ball of his new ear ring.

"Hello.. un?"

_"Finally! Took you long enough!" _Both were silent for a moment, giving Deidara enough time to gradually figure out the owner of the mysterious voice.

"..Konan? Is that you?"

_"Of course it is! Does Pein sound this sweet and loving? Hell no!" _she took some time to laugh at what she just said, for many different reasons.

_"Anywho, this was just a test. To see if the ear piece works and get you used to it. Oh and keep in mind, only you can hear me, seeing as it's so close to your ear. So be careful when your around your parents and stuff, okay?"_

"Okay. I got you, un!"

_"I take it Itachi told you about the whole party thing and what you have to do. Anyone in mind?"_

"Sort of but not too sure yet" _'Why'd I say that? I've been wanting to kill him for years.. ugh I need more sleep'_

_"Well you have a couple of days to think it over.. Oh crap. I got to get going, I'm gonna be late for work again. See you round Deidara!"_

He didn't have a chance to say goodbye as she signed off so abruptly. Sighing he sat back down on his bed, sprawling his body out as he lay down. This sure was going to take some getting used to.

_'Maybe I'll call Sasori later..' _he thought emotionlessly until happiness at seeing his significant other took over, _'I need a hug! So I shall call him, yeah!'_

Picking his phone up from it's previous spot on his bedside table, he dialled the elder teen's number.

"Danna!" he yelled cheerfully into the phone once he heard it had been picked up.

"Brat? Heh. So your finally up?"

Pouting he argued back, "So? I like my sleep, is that a problem?" he didn't allow Sasori to reply before asking, "Oh Itachi gave me a walkie-talkie ear ring thing, do you have one too, un?"

"Unfortunately" a sigh followed soon after.

"Why so unhappy about it? I think it's cool, yeah!"

"I wouldn't have minded it so much if Konan didn't have to be the one to pierce my ear. That being one of the reasons why I hate her"

Deidara's eyebrow twitched, _'It can't have been that bad... could it?'_

A small gasp like noise escaped the blond's throat, "Now I remember why I called! Kaori said you needed to talk to me or something, un"

"Not really. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up and ..stuff" he sounded quite nervous but Deidara failed to notice.

"Of course I do Danna! I miss you sooo much, yeah!" he grinned as he spoke, which was harder to do than it seemed.

"Is now alright?"

Deidara looked down at his clothing; he was all dressed up. Why not?

"Yep! Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll come pick you up, is that okay with you?"

"Sure is"

"Okay then. I'll be there in about ten minutes, see you then"

"Bye bye Danna, un!" he didn't receive a reply, just the sound of a dull beep that meant he had hung up.

The teen pocketed his phone and skipped over to his desk.

"Hmm.. Where are you..?" he asked his wallet, expecting it to actually answer back, "Ah there you are!"

After putting it beneath his phone he walked to the door and headed down the stairs. He poked his head into the front room, smiling when he say his mother and aunt talking with wide smiles on their faces while Kaori was playing on his PS2. He loved that they were still so close, they both had told him that they had never once had a serious fight. Only joke ones about nothing at all. The way people do.

"Mum?" once he had her attention he continued, "I'm going out with Da- Sasori and I'm not sure when I'll be back, un"

"Okay sweetheart," she beckoned him to come closer, hugging him lightly when he did, "Have fun!"

"Yes, have fun my favourite nephew!" Akemi grinned, embracing him as well.

"Thanks" he smiled back, closing his eyes briefly "I'll will, yeah"

"See you later blondie" the brunette turned, beaming as well. The light playing on her glasses.

"Piercing freak" he commented jokingly. Knowing that she was very obsessed with getting more and with people that had some. Well, expect for belly button piercings. He was unsure why but they freaked her out.

She stuck her tongue out, exposing one of her many piercings, and commenced with playing _Kingdom Hearts II_.

Deidara took a seat next to her and watched her move the character around the screen. He was pretty sure the character was called Roxas, he had seen him quite a lot when she played this game, _'Does she just repeated this bit over and over to see him..? Well he does look quite cute.. AH! What am I thinking!? I have Sasori! ..But that doesn't change the fact that-'_

"I thought you were going out?" Akane seemed puzzled by her son's actions.

"I am.." He started, watching the blond on the screen as if in a trance, "He's coming to pick me up in a bit, un"

Giggling Kaori turned to her older cousin, whispering, "Like what you see? Tsk tsk what's Sasori-sama going to say?"

"You wouldn't.." he breathed, glad the two elder twins were talking and laughing loudly again, "Besides he's just a character from a role playing game, I doubt Danna would care, yeah"

"Maybe, maybe not" she smiled cunningly, un-pausing the game to finish fighting with some sliver beings. He could never remember their names; he could always recall the Heartless because he found the small black ones incredibly cute.

Some time passed until the door bell sounded, announcing Sasori's arrival.

"Bye everybody, un!" Deidara said eagerly, bouncing up from his previous seat on the floor.

They too exchanged their words of parting as he skipped, for the second time that day, towards the front door. Proceeding to.. glomp, for lack of a better word, the male on the other side.

"Hello to you too" the auburn teen smiled happily, placing a delicate butterfly kiss on the other's nose as a more loving greeting.

"I missed you.." Deidara stated in a sad tone.

"It's not even been twelve hours, you can't have missed me that much," he said logically, almost doubting the blond.

"But.. I missed you as soon as you left, un" he tried to reason to the smaller teen.

_'And here I was thinking he might not love me.. guess it's real, I shouldn't have doubted him. But everyone thinks that at one point in a relationship right?' _Sasori looked up lovingly at his other, feeling truly happy inside, _'He sounds a bit clingy but I can understand why and couldn't give a damn. That's one of the things that make him adorable'_

"Is something wrong Danna? You haven't spoke in a minute, un!" Deidara said dramatically, tilting his head to the side.

"Everything's fine," a light smile taking over his lips, "Shall we get going now?"

"Where are we going?" the taller male asked as Sasori lead him to his car and opened the passenger door for him.

"Nowhere special" he answered truthfully, closing the door before going to the driver's side to get in as well.

* * *

So meant to get this out sooner. But things came up, and I could barely stay focused on this for more than ten minutes. The thirteenth chapter is really hard to write.. Anyway I plan to write the next few chapters before posting them so there won't be as long of a wait in-between but I'm not sure how well that plan will go. Also I can't start on them for a while because I'm going away and won't be taking Suzuki! (My laptop.. xD)

Hope you liked and I plan to make up for the delays soon with lemony goodness! ...Does that count as bribing? Lol!

Please review.

-Emo


End file.
